


mal ámë eteletha ulcullo, násië. (but deliver us from evil, amen)

by LadyNoir



Series: sí ar lúmessë ya firuvammë (now and at the hour of our death) [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, As Of Chapter 3: - Freeform, Author Is Not Religious, Awesome Galadriel, Blood and Violence, Celebrimbor Makes Bad Life Choices, Celebrimbor lives, Domestic Violence, Easter Eggs, Elrond and Elros Growing Up At A Weird Pace, Elves Are Sensitive To Music, Elves Have Tasteful Sex, Elves Love To Party, Elves and Hair, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, Gratitious Use of Disney Songs, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Maglor Is A Good Friend, Maglor's Had Enough of Maedhros and Alexandra, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Moral Dilemmas, Mortality, Murder, Murder Family, Past Character Death, Past Family Issues, Protective Elrond, References to Depression, Reflection, Religious Discussion, Repentance, Reunions, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Smut, Sort Of, Tags Are Hard, Temporary Character Death, Third Kinslaying (Tolkien), Wakes & Funerals, War of Wrath, Weddings, You Have Been Warned, as of chapter 5, songs in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir/pseuds/LadyNoir
Summary: A woman is thrown into Beleriand after her death. So begins the unmarring of Arda.
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Original Female Character(s), Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Thranduil, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Ereinion Gil-galad, Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur, Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur & Ereinion Gil-Galad & Thranduil, Elrond Peredhel & Original Female Character(s), Elros Tar-Minyatur & Original Female Character(s), Finarfin | Arafinwë & Original Female Character(s), Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë, Maedhros | Maitimo/Original Female Character(s), Maedhros | Maitmo & Maglor | Makalaurë & Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, minor - Relationship
Series: sí ar lúmessë ya firuvammë (now and at the hour of our death) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877392
Comments: 49
Kudos: 75





	1. Prologue

**_mal ámë etelehta ulcullo, násië._ **

_**A Prologue.** _

For most of her life, Alexandra Jane Black had been told that forgiveness was the way of the world, and she believed it. As a diplomat it was part of her job to try to look for the most easiest and politest way to get something done and working with people who had many personal interests ahead of the ‘greater good’ was an usual headache, but she was extremely good at what she did, which is why at thirty one, she was so well positioned within the United Nations. 

Now, forgiveness and politeness didn’t seem to apply to her everyday family situation. She loved her family, her parents she adored, her godchildren and nieces and nephews, that while not blood related she loved all the same, but since life was not rose colored everything was not perfect and there was a constant thorn in Alexandra’s side that constantly dug painfully into her almost idyllic life. Her younger brother had always been a sore subject of conversation in her family, from her array of cousins to her closests friends, if there was an idea that everyone shared was that Alexandra should have gotten him locked up when she had the chance. And she should’ve, but she couldn’t bear to disappoint her parents in such a way, not when her brother had caused so much damage to their family. 

In retrospective, she should’ve, because if she had then perhaps her parents would have at least one of their children with them still and not one who was going to be locked in a jail forever and another one who was going to be dead in a few minutes, Alexandra could only hope, for the strength that remained in her that her unborn child managed to make it through and that perhaps her parents managed to find happiness with it. 

With a ragged breath Alexandra looked at the paramedic that was trying to help her, “forget about me, make sure the baby lives.” 

The paramedic looked conflicted, but Alexandra glared sternly at him until he nodded, she took another breath and watched him as he called another medic, he relayed the information, the medic, a woman this time looked at Alexandra sadly. 

“If we do this, you will not live, not long enough,” she said. 

“I know, do it, make sure to inform my parents, they deserve to know that it is my choice,” Alexandra told them. 

The woman nodded, Alexandra closed her eyes and focused on the pain as the medics got to work, her blood stained the entire hallway of the apartment, she was sure that someone was going to clean it, before her parents arrived to retrieve the baby, the pain worsened and her strength waivered, she almost felt like floating but for a moment she was held into the world as her child was placed on her chest by the paramedic. 

“It’s a lovely girl,” the paramedic said, holding the baby, Alexandra held her daughter briefly, “do you have a name for her?” 

Alexandra blinked and could only see the tuff of dark hair on the small head, the baby’s eyes were closed, but she knew that they would be that of stormy grey-blue hue, “Rose Alexandra.” 

“Rose Alexandra is a beautiful name,” the paramedic said. 

Alexandra offered him a tired smile, and pressed a bloody kiss upon Rosie’s brow, “I love you so much, sweetheart.” 

The medics could only watch as life slowly left Alexandra Jane Black as she held the newborn in her arms. Alexandra took one last breath before he handed her daughter back and then she closed her eyes and let herself be carried away by death. 

* * *

Rose Alexandra Black grew up a happy and loved child, raised by her grandparents who doted upon her and by an array of overprotective uncles and cousins, she grew up to be a writer and had three children with a guy that she met and fell in love while vacationing in Paris, her Grandfather had given her away at her wedding and had gotten to meet two of her three children while her Grandmother had gotten to meet the three but had passed shortly afterwards. Rosie was never truly alone, she had a lovely husband and three fantastic children, and she even got to meet her biological father by accident. 

The man had been as surprised as she was, she looked like her mother but had his eyes and many of his mannerisms, he had pointed out once they had gone out for lunch. He had asked about her mother and Rosie had told him about her birth, her father had been shocked to hear the news, but he understood that it explained why he had never heard of Rosie. Once her Grandparents passed, Rosie’s father became a much fixed posture in her life and he had a few stories about Alexandra that Rosie hadn’t heard yet. 

“There was something around her that drew you in, she knew how to be charming,” her father told her one night while they were both on the porch of his house. 

“Papa says that a lot, Mama Rose too,” Rosie agreed. 

“We met by accident, I was running from a mob and she was talking on her phone, distracted by the world around her, I just grabbed her hand and ran,” he said remembering that day fondly, “I found a back door and pushed our way in and began apologizing and she was just speechless for a moment and then she began berating me until she stopped, I think she realized who I was, she looked so mortified.” 

“One accident after another,” Rosie teased. 

“You were not an accident, sweetheart, believe me, I had many conversations with your mother regarding her view on children, if she hadn’t wanted you, you wouldn’t be here, it was her choice, and if there was something that Alexandra was zealous about, it was her choices,” he told her ruffling her hair. 

“Mama Rose told me that; it was mom’s choice, that I was born, I saw the video, I don’t know why someone decided to film it, but I’m glad they did,” Rosie said softly. 

“I saw it too, your grandmother sent it to me after I begged her,” her father confessed with a small smile. 

“Do you think we could have been a family?” Rosie asked. 

Rosie’s father ran a hand through his hair, “I like to think so, sweetheart, your mother and I parted in friendly terms, I had my projects and she had her own dreams to follow, according to your grandmother nobody knew anything about the pregnancy until about three weeks before you were born, so whatever your mother thoughts about it were, she took them with her, I understand her reluctance to call me but the need to keep it a secret eludes me.” 

“Aunt Marguerite and uncle John knew, it was not completely a secret, mom just, according to aunt Marguerite, mom was both terrified and extremely happy about the thought of having children,” Rosie told him. 

Her father smiled, “well your mother had to be terrified of something, didn’t she?”

They both laughed and Rosie cuddled up to her father, “I miss her, she held me for twenty seconds and I miss her.” 

Lee looked at his grown daughter and sighed, “we all do, sweetheart, we all do.” 

* * *


	2. á hyamë rámen úcarindor (pray for us sinners).

**_á hyamë rámen úcarindor_**

Everything hurt, everything hurt and it was not supposed to hurt, or at least it was what Alexandra had hoped, death was not supposed to be painful. She hoped that the pain was going to end with her death, unfortunately it seemed, it was not meant to be. Her senses started to return to her slowly and she realized that she was laying on the floor, her first instinct was to place her hand over her abdomen, but where once had been a swollen belly, only a flat stomach remained. Alexandra shot up quickly, her eyes open and alert, she was still dressed in her tall burgundy boots, jeans, black t-shirt and her throw that doubled as a blanket to hide her now missing bump. 

She stood on shaky legs and lifted her shirt to confirm her fears, her stomach was flat, as if her baby had never been there, she brought a hand to her mouth and fought the urge to cry, her Rosie, her baby, she was never going to see her baby again, she was not going to see her daughter grow, she was not going to hear her daughter’s first words or watch her take her first steps. Alexandra closed her eyes and leaned against the closest wall as the reality of it all threatened to consume her. 

She would have stayed there drowning in her misery, but she heard a noise and that was all she needed to be alert. Alexandra straightened up quickly and looked around, she seemed to be in a half destroyed nursery room, because of course after dying to save her daughter’s life she would appear inside a destroyed nursery room, Death had a sense of humor, it seemed. She pushed her darker thoughts aside and focused on the task at hand, her emotions on the matter could wait, she walked around the room warily, her heels barely making sound on the floor, she heard the sound again from underneath one of the cribs. 

She looked around and saw that the door was closed before she crouched only to find a pair of identical grey eyes staring at her fearfully. She was surprised to find two kids hiding, but if she focused enough she could hear the ruckus going on outside, she wondered briefly just where the hell she was, it was something she needed to find out because she was not going to leave the kids alone and she wanted to know just how dangerous it was outside that door. 

“Hello,” she greeted softly, she noticed that there was something wrong in the way she spoke, “I won’t hurt you, I promise.” 

Alexandra sat on the floor and waited for the kids to scramble from under the bed, they did so after a couple of minutes, they were identical, grey eyed, dark haired boys that looked to be five or six years old. She smiled at them, she noticed that they wore their hair quite long, brushing their shoulders, and that their clothing looked quite antique. 

“My name is Alexandra, and yours?” she asked, still noticing the strange pattern of her voice. 

“I am Elros,” answered one of the boys, “this is my brother, Elrond.” 

Elros and Elrond, a bad joke then, Alexandra hid her surprise behind a kind smile, of course, Death had a horrible sense of humor, better yet, Death had no sense of humor, at all, although she was seriously considering that a higher power was behind her sudden appearance in Arda, she shivered inwardly. 

“Is there any reason why you’re hiding underneath a crib?” Alexandra asked, she supposed that she was speaking in Sindarin. 

“Lady Elariel told us to hide until she retrieved us,” Elrond answered. 

“How long ago was that?” Alexandra inquired, although she knew that whoever lady Elariel was, the elf was most likely dead. 

“A long time ago,” Elros answered. 

“Just as I feared,” Alexandra said as she stood.

She knew she couldn't fight the Feanorians, that was a foolish notion, they were excellent fighters and they were probably driven by their hellish oath, but she could argue her way to stay with Elrond and Elros and protect them, they were just children. She looked at them, they looked so small and vulnerable and there was something about them that reminded her about her Rosie, her baby that she would never see again, she sighed and squared her shoulders. 

“I think that Lady Elariel is not going to come for you,” Alexandra said warily, “but I am here now and I will try my best to make sure no one harms either of you, but you need to trust me as I am going to trust you.” 

The twins exchanged glances and nodded at her, she smiled at them and ruffled their hair. 

* * *

She was holding the hands of the twins, as they sneaked around the destroyed palace, Alexandra’s heart drumming in her chest, she was sure that an elf could probably hear her breathing, but she was trying her best to keep herself and the twins out of sight, she had taken time to explain the situation to them and had gathered a few of their things and had bundled them both in their warmest cloaks and boots. They had understood, they were smart and Alexandra thanked Eru for it. 

Unfortunately for them, they didn’t make it far before encountering both Maedhros and Maglor. Alexandra halted in the hallway as she and the twins ran into them, she let go of the twins hands and ushered them behind her crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow at the two tall elves that looked very menacing covered in blood and holding their swords. Maedhros stepped forward but was stopped by Maglor, Alexandra stood her ground, although her heart was beating faster by the second. 

“What is your name, my Lady?” Maglor asked. 

“Alexandra,” she answered, she felt small hands holding onto her legs and her throw/cloak, she placed her hands on the twins heads, “if you are to take them, then I will come with them too.” 

Her words seemed to surprise the two elves, Maglor and Maedhros exchanged glances. 

“And why would we want to take them?” asked Maedhros. 

Alexandra smirked at him, she had to admit that he was incredibly good looking, despite the fine looking scars on his face, his beautiful face remained striking. 

“Why wouldn’t you?” she asked back. 

Maglor was looking at the twins and his eyes widened as he seemed to realize what Alexandra was waiting for, he looked at his brother and whispered something low enough that Alexandra couldn’t hear. 

“Grab the elflings, Kano,” Maedhros commanded as he turned, dismissing Alexandra entirely. 

Alexandra sighed as Maglor approached her, “over my dead body,” she hissed. 

She pushed the elflings back and took the opening of Maglor’s surprise to flip him over her head and take his sword from him, in a second he was on the floor, her heel digging on his neck, his sword on her hand and Maedhros glaring at her menacingly.

“I told you, I will come peacefully, Elrond and Elros will come peacefully, as long as I come with them, we are not to be separated,” she told Maedhros, to further her point, she applied a little pressure on Maglor’s neck and raised an eyebrow at Maedhros, “your choice.” 

“Fine,” Maedhros conceded. 

Alexandra removed her heel from Maglor’s neck and offered him her free hand, “sorry about,” she was about to keep apologizing when Maglor held her against his chest with his sword pressed against her neck, Alexandra rolled her eyes, “for fuck’s sake, is this some sort of payback for that? I was just apologizing.” 

“Silent,” Maglor ordered. 

“Or what? You’ll kill me? Go ahead, I’m not afraid of dying, been there, done that, frankly, it’s overrated,” Alexandra snarked. 

It was surprising how fast Maglor let go of her after she had uttered those words. 

“You have been dead?” he asked half horrified. 

“Now you care?” Alexandra turned to face him, “you were so eager to kill me and now you’re preoccupied, but if you must know, yes, I was dead, now I am not.” 

“How?” asked Maedhros. 

Alexandra glared at him, “I believe that is none of your business.” 

* * *

Alexandra, Maglor and Maedhros had reached an understanding, it was far from ideal but she was with Elrond and Elros and it was all that mattered at the moment. Leaving the Mouths of Sirion with what was left of the Feanorian host was actually relieving. There was much death and destruction there and Alexandra wished to spare the twins from that as much as she could. Maglor had gotten her a horse, it was grey and extremely tall so she had a little bit of trouble getting on it since she didn’t have a stool near but once she was on the horse everything was fine. Or as fine as it could be since both twins wanted to ride with her, she ended up tilting a coin that she had found in her pocket and so Elros was riding with her first while Elrond went with Maglor. 

As the night fell they set camp in a small clearing, Maglor helped Alexandra dismount her horse and she thanked him for it, the twins remained with her while the rest of the guards set up the camp. Alexandra walked around the clearing until she found a nice patch of grass to sit, pulling the twins onto her lap as she did so. The twins basked in her attention and she did so in their presence, she had been a mother for a total of twenty seconds, the happiest twenty seconds of her life, she almost felt like crying, but she couldn’t break down, not when Elrond and Elros needed her.

“Lady Alexandra?” asked one of the twins. 

“Yes?” 

“Could you sing us a song?” Alexandra figured that the twin that was asking was Elrond. 

“Of course, let us get more comfortable,” she said, she placed both twins on the grass in front of her as she tried to rack her brain for an appropriate song to sing to them. 

“ _ I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I’d never let you go, when all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said ‘don’t leave me here alone’, but all that’s dead and gone and past tonight, just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound _ ,” Alexandra sang softly, letting her voice carry the tune since she didn’t have a piano nearby. 

The twins listened attentively to the song, even though Alexandra was singing in another language, it was a comforting song to them, they both inched closer to her until they were both half laying on her legs. What they hadn’t noticed was that her singing had gained the attention of some of the elves, especially Maglor’s, who was staring at her confused. 

“My lady,” he asked her once she was done, Alexandra blinked and looked up at him, “if I may ask, what language was that?” 

“I beg your pardon?” Alexandra asked, confused. 

“The language in which you sang, it was a beautiful song, but I fear none of us could understand it,” Maglor explained. 

“Oh, it was my favorite spoken language, not my birth language mind you,” Alexandra smiled sadly as she looked down to the twins, “I liked languages, back home, and made it my goal to learn as many as I could, that was english.” 

“English,” Maglor repeated softly, “and where is it spoken?” 

Alexandra looked at him, and Maglor could have sworn that he saw tears on her eyes, “It doesn’t matter now,” Alexandra looked down and closed her eyes before looking back at Maglor, “Are our lodgings for the night ready, my Lord?” 

“Yes, my Lady, will you be joining us for dinner?” Maglor asked. 

“The twins will, I don’t feel like eating at the moment,” she said. 

* * *

Maglor had observed the strange woman, he was not sure whereas she was an Edain or an elleth just yet, but there was something about her and not the fact that she had been able to throw him over her head, nor her strange clothes. No, there was a melancholy and despair that stuck to her like a second skin, like Nelyo when he had been rescued from Thangorodrim. Maglor had been entrusted with the twins for dinner since Alexandra didn’t feel like attending, the twins stuck to him and tensed briefly when Nelyo appeared and sat next to them by the fire. 

After dinner Maglor returned the twins to the tent that had been set up for them and Alexandra. Alexandra answered after he called her, she had removed her strange cloak, her clothing underneath was even stranger, but he didn’t comment on it, not when he noticed that she had been crying, she forced a smile upon her face for the elflings who hugged her and began telling her about the stories that had been told during dinner, she thanked Maglor and bid him goodnight. Maglor returned to the tent he shared with Nelyo but found that he couldn’t sleep, not when there was something strange about Alexandra. 

He walked out of his tent once he was sure that his brother was not going to be awakened and decided to make a round, just to check on their ‘hostages’ as Nelyo had called them earlier. As he got closer to the tent he heard some muffled sobs and realized that Alexandra was most likely crying again. 

“So you sense it too?” asked a voice behind him. 

Maglor turned to glare at his brother, “Whatever happened to her, I am just curious Nelyo, as you are.” 

“She seems friendly with you, perhaps you can ask her,” Nelyo suggested. 

Maglor huffed, “perhaps if you had heeded her warning about bringing her with us when she told you that first time, she doesn’t trust us.” 

“I don’t trust her either,” Nelyo said, crossing his arms. 

“I don’t think she means us harm, besides she’s kept the twins in line and they are rather cute,” Maglor said with a small smile. 

Nelyo was about to say something when a rather loud sob interrupted them, they both exchanged glances. 

“She worries me,” Maglor admitted. 

“She will speak when she is ready,” Nelyo said softly, Maglor could almost see a hint of his Maedhros before all the things that had befallen them. 

“I hope you’re right, Nelyo.” 

* * *

Alexandra couldn’t sleep, not when every time she closed her eyes she could see her brother’s crazed eyes pointing his gun at her, she was already dead and he couldn’t hurt her anymore, he had taken everything away from her, at the end he had won. Her eyes teared up but she refused to cry again, not for that, not for the injustice of her existence. She stood from her makeshift bed and slid on her cloak, the twins were still sleeping and it was still a little dark outside. 

It was a little cold and the ground was not at all agreeing with her boots but she braved it, she needed to breathe, to escape it all for a couple of seconds, for a moment she wanted to be truly dead and unfeeling. But her thoughts returned to the twins sleeping inside the tent and she couldn’t let them go, not anymore, they were hers, her death had taken Rosie from her, she was not going to be separated from Elrond and Elros, not if she had anything to say about it. 

She sat on a patch of wet grass not caring about her jeans and tightened her cloak around her as she thought about her daughter, her baby and those precious twenty seconds that they had together, she laughed bitterly, Lee was going to hate her for sure, but not more than how much she already hated herself. She should have been more cautious, she should’ve been so many things but she was dead and gone. She was going to be but a footnote for her daughter. 

“You know, if you’d tell us what is hurting you, we could actually help you,” said Maedhros. 

Alexandra’s gaze snapped to the side to notice that the red haired elf was sitting next to her, as if he had been there for the entire time, he looked relaxed even, devoid of the armor, as if he didn’t have a care in the world. 

“As opposed to killing me when I offered my help? No thank you, I’ll take my chances,” Alexandra told him. 

Maedhros chuckled, “are you expecting a written apology, Lady Alexandra?” 

“Not really, I know not to expect miracles, not anymore,” she said softly. 

“I’ve lost five younger brothers, my father, my best friend, my hand, and I can never return to my mother, whatever your grievances are, Lady Alexandra, I’d advise you to move on,” Maedhros told her. 

Alexandra looked at him and raised an eyebrow, “My own brother killed me, out of jealousy and hatred and I died while giving birth to my daughter, a child that I held for the blink of a time, that won’t remember me, my parents that I can never go back to, my cousins, friends and nieces and nephews that I will never see again, and my baby, a child that will never hear her mother telling her how much she loves her, how much she wants what’s best for her, I won’t get to see my daughter take her first steps, or listen to her first words, nor I will see her fall in love, I won’t see her reach her goals in life and why? Because my own brother, my own blood let himself be possessed by greed, by jealousy and decided that everything I had needed to be his, my younger brother, a child that I had seen grown into a man, do not dare to presume that my grievances are lesser than yours.” 

Alexandra stood and strode angrily to her tent, not looking back at the elf that she had left behind. 

* * *

Maedhros watched as Alexandra left and blinked several times, perhaps he had been a little harsh with her. He remained sitting until he was joined by Kano, his brother lately knew what to do and say when it came to new people. 

“What did you say to Lady Alexandra, Nelyo?” Kano asked as he looked back worryingly. 

“We just exchanged some ideas, Kano, of our grievances,” Maedhros told his brother with a smile. 

“That doesn’t sound reassuring, at all,” Kano muttered. 

“Well you wanted to know why she was crying, she was slayed by her brother and she died while giving birth to a daughter,” Maedhros told his brother. 

Kano’s reaction was expected, he looked a little green, “by her own brother? And the babe?” 

“From what I could piece, the child will be alright, hopefully it will go to her parents or the child’s father, although she made no mention of such,” Maedhros said pensively. 

“Her own brother,” Kano repeated softly, “no surprise she’s so attached to the twins, Nelyo, she lost her child and her life and if she, how did she get to Sirion?” 

“A mystery for another day, she’s high born, that much is clear, she’s educated and perhaps she was crown princess? She said her brother slayed her in jealousy and greed for he thought that everything she had achieved belonged to him,” Maedhros mused out loud. 

“She could be, her jewels are of fine craft and even her clothes, if odd, are well made, but you angered her yet again, so I doubt she will be eager to share more about her life with us Nelyo, you have to stop antagonizing her, at least until we get to Amon Ereb,” Kano said. 

* * *

Alexandra returned to her tent trying to calm her raging emotions, she wanted nothing more than to turn back and punch the stuck up elf in his face for daring to undermine her feelings, as if. She took a deep breath and calmed herself before entering, the twins were already awake and sitting on their bed, Alexandra smiled at them. 

“Hello sweethearts, I trust you slept well,” she said as she approached them and crouched in front of them. 

Elrond and Elros nodded at her and she pulled them both into a hug, pressing kisses onto their hair, they hugged her back and her tears threatened to appear once more. She let go of them and forced a smile to her face. 

“Let’s see if we can find a place where we can clean ourselves and get ready for the day, and perhaps then find some breakfast,” she said as she stood, offering her hands to the twins. 

The trio walked out of the tent and Alexandra asked a few elves and was pointed towards another tent, she helped the twins with their clothes and waited until they relieved themselves and then told them to wait for her. Once she had taken care of the call of mother nature for the time being she made sure to find somewhere to wash her hands and prompted the twins to do the same, telling them of the importance to keep clean as she led them back to the main camp where breakfast was being served as other elves were packing up. 

Alexandra sat on the grass with her plate and forced herself to eat, she needed to keep herself strong, if only to look after her charges. When they were done with breakfast Alexandra made sure that they were clean again and then they returned to their tent to pack up the twin’s stuff since she had nothing of her own other than the clothes on her body. She wrapped her cloak tighter around herself as she walked out of the tent and nodded at the elves that were waiting to pack it up. 

Elrond and Elros were talking animatedly between them and Alexandra smiled softly at the sight as she walked behind them, she briefly thought of Rosie, if her little girl would be like the twins, full of childlike wonder and questions about the world around her. 

“Lady Alexandra?” asked Elrond. 

Alexandra was snapped back into the present and smiled down at the elfling, “yes, sweetheart?”

“Are we leaving soon?” the elfling asked. 

“I truly hope so, I don’t enjoy camping much,” she told him with a smile as she picked him up, she held him with one arm and offered her free hand to Elros who took it, “back from where I come from we had faster means of travel, I guess I’ve learned that we should never take things for granted, not even the most meaningless ones.” 

“That is a wise counsel, Lady Alexandra,” said Maglor as he joined them. 

Alexandra smiled at him, “I have been known to be wise, on occasion.” 

“None of us are perfect,” Maglor told her, “I certainly wouldn’t be here if I was.” 

She let out a laugh, “None of us would, but then again, perhaps we are reading too much into it, mistakes are what makes us humans, or elves in your case, we are born into the world, we make mistakes, and we are supposed to learn from them, to grow, to change, to become the better versions of ourselves, but can you truly do that if you don’t let go of the harmful things that are holding you back?” 

Maglor seemed to think over her words, “My lady.” 

“I’m a prime example of it, Lord Maglor, I told myself once when I was younger that I was not going to fall for it anymore, that enough was enough and yet, I’m dead and what for? What will I be remembered as? I will always be the girl that was too weak to turn from her family, to say no, to plant her feet on the ground and say no, you move, I won’t see my daughter grow because I was once too foolish to act and to trust myself and my own believes over the beliefs of my father, and I love him and I know that he loved me too, but I am still dead,” Alexandra said firmly, Elros was hugging her leg while Elrond had his arms around her neck. 

Maglor looked struck by her words, she knew that she had hit close to home and she wanted to, she wanted him to hurt as much as she was hurting, she wanted him and Maedhros to realize that the damned rocks would only doom them further. 

“Apologies,” she said after a moment, “I shouldn’t have let my emotions get the best of me.” 

Maglor looked at her softly, “It is no problem, Lady Alexandra, you have been very brave. It is expected that you should want to express yourself and talk about how you are feeling, I will be more than happy to lend an ear when needed.” 

Alexandra smiled at Maglor, “Thank you for your kindness lord Maglor, it is a shame that we both got off the wrong foot.” 

“Perhaps we could try again,” he said and extended a hand to her, “Maglor Feanorion.” 

“Alexandra Black,” she said as she took her hand in his and shook it, it was not all good, but it was a start. 

* * *

The second full day of riding left Alexandra extremely tired, she could barely feel her legs when she dismounted her horse and the fact that she was wearing heeled boots on grass didn’t help her case. She carefully placed Elrond on the grass and held onto the horse to steady herself. 

“Lady Alexandra?” asked Maglor, placing Elros next to Elrond, “are you unwell?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine, just, waiting until I can feel my legs again,” she said offering him a smile, “I’m not used to such long hours of riding, riding horses was merely something we did as leisure, never this long.” 

“How did you get from one place to another?” Maglor asked, interested. 

“Cars, planes, ships, our civilization was extremely advanced,” Alexandra told him as she let go of the horse. 

She took several tentative steps, feeling like a newborn fawn, she knew that the twins and Maglor were watching her, when she felt confident enough she decided to take a wider step only for her legs to fail, she prepared herself mentally to face plant onto the grass only to be held at the last possible second. Alexandra opened her eyes carefully and was ready to thank Maglor for helping when she caught notice of a red lock of hair that could only belong to one elf. Maedhros pulled her up and she tensed in his hold, his hand was holding her firmly against him and she honestly hadn’t noticed when her left hand had grasped his handless arm, but it was honestly the only thing keeping her upright. 

“Thanks,” she muttered, craning her head up so that she could look at the extremely tall elf. 

Maedhros nodded at her and let go of her carefully, Alexandra was decidedly against embarrassing herself again, so she endured and called the twins to follow her to their tent which was thankfully already set. 

* * *

“Prideful,” Nelyo said as Alexandra walked away from them. 

Maglor looked at his brother with an eyebrow raised, “Not unlike us then.” 

Nelyo smiled as if Maglor had said something funny, “She’s Edain, how long do you think she’ll survive?” 

“She’s already died once, Nelyo, whatever brought her here, whoever brought her here, her fea does not feel like that of an Edain, nor does her hroa,” Maglor told Nelyo. 

“You think she has a purpose here?” Nelyo asked then. 

Maglor sighed, “She told me some things earlier today, it got me thinking about us and the Oath and everything that we have done in the name of it.” 

“Kano,” Nelyo said softly. 

“But what if she’s right? What if we damned ourselves for nothing? Look at her, she’s lost in a strange world having to trust us because she has nowhere else to go, a mother who was lost to her child, to a brother who killed her,” Maglor sounded desperate. 

Nelyo looked lost and defeated, “and what do you suggest we do then? Our brothers are dead, our father is long gone too, the rest of our family would rather deny us, our home is lost to us forever, if not the oath, what else is there for us Kano?” 

Maglor looked away from his brother’s piercing gaze, “what if, she’s the answer, what if she knows something we don't? Would you shame me for being hopeful? That perhaps the Valar or even Eru himself decided to step in.” 

“Then I would like to believe you, brother, for nothing would bring me more peace for I am tired of all of this,” Nelyo said, shoulders slumping in defeat. 

Maglor patted his brother’s back before they both walked to the camp. 

* * *

Alexandra was laying face down on her makeshift bed while Elrond and Elros played with some of the toys that she had managed to pack for them, her legs and her pride were still hurting, she guessed that many other things were going to hurt as long as her trip continued, she tried to think back on what she knew of Maedhros and Maglor, it was mostly fan speculation because Tolkien’s actual work had been quite vague on them. 

“Lady Alexandra,” one of the twins called. 

Alexandra looked up to see Elros close to her bed, she smiled at him, thankful that she had decided on different hairstyles to tell the twins apart. 

“Yes, Elros?” she asked. 

“Would you sing us a song?” the elfling asked. 

Alexandra almost wanted to groan, she liked singing from time to time but she was not in the mood, regardless of her mood, she smiled. 

“How about if I tell you a story? I know quite a few stories from my land,” she offered, that caught Elrond attention. 

Alexandra moved on her bed so she was lying face up and made space so the twins could cuddle up to her, once they were comfortable she began telling them the story of a pair of sisters named Elsa and Anna and a small Kingdom named Arendelle. 

* * *

Maedhros had been tasked by Maglor to retrieve Lady Alexandra and the twins for dinner, after their conversation both brothers had been left to their thoughts, Maedhros wanted his brother to be right, he longed for everything to end, for the pain, the guilt and the regret to go away. He wanted to see his mother, but at the same time he was not sure that he wanted to face her, not after all the evils that he had committed. 

He approached the tent and heard Lady Alexandra’s voice, she seemed to be telling the twins a story, or had told them a story, they were discussing it now. Maedhros didn’t enter the tent right away, he waited for Lady Alexandra to impart her lesson on the twins, it was about siblings and love, he wondered how she could talk about it so freely after dying by her brother’s own hand, she was a strong one, he had to give her that. Maedhros moved the tent flap a little bit and gazed inside, Alexandra was laying on her bed with the twins on each side of her, there was a soft smile on her face and she looked at ease, younger even and happy, the twins eyes were on her as she spoke, it looked so domestic and so out of place for a war camp. 

Maedhros cleared his throat as he walked into the tent, three pairs of eyes, two grey and one brown snapped to his form, “dinner is about to be served.” 

Alexandra was the first to move, she sat up on her bed, Maedhros noticed that she was not wearing her usual cloak, but rather a black top too small and fitted to be a tunic, even her breeches were unusual blue and seemed to be of a rough material that clung to her long legs like a second skin, for a moment Maedhros felt rather uncomfortable watching her as she moved around the tent bundling up the twins. Alexandra freed her hair from a bun using a strange twisty object that caught Maedhros’s attention. 

“What is that?” he asked. 

Alexandra looked at him curiously and then at the thing that she had slid on her wrist, “my scrunchie?” 

“A scrunchie,” Maedhros repeated softly, the word foreing in his tongue. 

“Is for my hair, so I can tie it back,” she explained as she removed it from her wrist and handed it to him. 

Maedhros took it carefully examining the material, it was pink and sparkly “what is it made of?” 

“Silicon, plastic and glitter,” she answered with a small smile as Maedhros returned it to her, she slid it back onto her wrist along with her different bracelets, “I’ve lost many of them in my life.” 

“How?” 

“I don’t know, they just get lost, like most hair ties, they just disappear so you have to buy more, they come in every color,” she told him and then she produced another one from her other wrist, it was red, “here you go.” 

“Thank you,” Maedhros said with a small smile and allowed her to slide it onto his wrist. 

* * *

The next few weeks followed the same pattern, Alexandra kept interchanging the twin that got to ride with her while the other rode with Maglor and at night she usually sang or told them a story or both before and after dinner. She was slowly coming around with her situation and accepting the fact that perhaps she was not going to be Rosie’s mom, but she could offer her love to Elrond and Elros and the twins seemed to soak up on it and so she gave it her all, even to the point where the twins had started to sleep in her bed instead of theirs, both curled around her, it warmed her heart and calmed her motherly instinct to have them so close. 

If Maglor or Maedhros noticed something, they kept it to themselves, they had been pretty courteous to her and she had told them a little more of her life back home, of her friends and the good moments. Maglor had been the one to ask about her ‘husband’ and she had laughed so hard that she had almost cried, both elves had looked at her confused. 

“I never married, back home, marriage was not as important as it seems to be here,” she explained after Maglor had explained elven marriages to her, “Lee, Rosie’s father, my baby’s father, he’s a good man, and really charming but we were not married, we just liked each other for a while, but we had different plans.” 

“So he just left?” Maedhros had asked surprised. 

“None of us knew that I was pregnant, human pregnancy is different from elven pregnancy, there is a reason why we celebrate our birthdays rather than our beggeting days,” Alexandra told the elves with a smirk of her own. 

Maglor and Maedhros both blushed and she had laughed. 

“I found out later, and I debated whether to call him, then I wanted to wait further to surprise him, nobody really knew about it, just my best friend and she is a doctor, a healer, but I guess I’ll never get the chance now and Rosie will grow up without her father because I was selfish,” Alexandra’s voice had gone soft. 

“I’m sure that he’ll find her,” Maglor told her, Alexandra smiled at him. 

“I hope so, if only so she can meet him, not that she’ll ever need or want for anything, she will be well provided, she could decide to do nothing with her life and she’ll have the means to do so,” Alexandra said as she hugged her legs close to her chest, resting her head on her knees. 

“If she’s your daughter then I doubt that it will come to that,” Maedhros told her. 

“But I’ve left her the possibility to do so, I grew up an eldest child, you should know that it comes with certain responsibilities that we’d be happier without,” Alexandra said, her voice bitter, “Stand straight, dear, what will the people say, you’re the face of this family, you ought to make us proud, you have to sing, you have to dance, play two instruments, ride a horse, play a sport, mind your grades, who are your friends again? How many languages can you speak, one more couldn’t hurt, entertain the crowd, be more social, take the lead, don’t be scared, your father has worked so hard for this, isn’t this what you’ve always wanted?” Alexandra’s gaze was far away as she spoke, she shook her head and ran a hand through her hair, and looked at the elves, “and you know the worst part, I didn’t want it, I wanted my parents to be home, I wanted to be a normal child, to draw on the walls, to be reprimanded for it, to do goofy things, but it was always ‘be a good girl Alexandra’ and everything it got me was to be killed.” 

“I’m sorry,” Maglor said softly. 

“It’s not your fault, neither of you are at fault, I should’ve realized sooner, even Lee told me once and I was too scared, to scared to fail, to love to leave it all behind and start all over and who knows, perhaps if I had followed his advice I would still be alive today,” Alexandra said as she angrily wiped away her tears. 

“You did not love this man?” Maedhros asked. 

“I could have loved him, I know that now, he knew it back then, I was trouble, too young and naive and I cared for him as much as I could and he loved me, but I couldn’t love him at the moment because I was refusing to be selfish and too scared and I wanted to please my family, I was bending myself over to meet their approval to match up to this image that they had of me as if I had taken an oath that was killing me from the inside and it did, so Lee let me go, he set me free and promised me that he would always remain my friend and I hated myself so much for hurting him, because I never deserved to find someone as sweet and understanding as him,” Alexandra was trembling as she finished talking. 

Maglor helped Maedhros drap his cloak over Alexandra’s shivering form. 

“From what I can see since I’ve met you, Lady Alexandra, is that you are an extremely good person that deserves all the good things that life can offer,” Maglor told her, “and I am sorry that my brother and I cannot provide such for you at the moment.” 

Alexandra smiled sadly at him, “it’s okay, you’ve given me your friendship, which is more than I expected given the circumstances of our first meeting.” 

“And you shall always have it,” Maedhros assured her. 

Alexandra wrapped Maedhros’ cloak tighter around her and nodded at the elves. 

* * *

Maedhros was glad when he spotted Amon Ereb in the distance, he glanced back to see Alexandra holding Elros as she guided her horse, Kano was riding next to her, holding Elrond and they were talking about musical instruments and songs and still managing to fill in something to teach the twins. Maedhros’s lips quirked up at the scene, Kano and Alexandra looked like a normal family, for a moment Maedhros could pretend that everything was fine, that Morgoth didn’t exist. 

Crossing the gates into the courtyard of the fortress felt wonderful, Maedhros was quick to jump off his horse and hand the reins over to the nearest guard, he walked to Alexandra and helped her with Elros, a little difficult but not impossible with just one hand, and then helped her off the horse. Maedhros and Kano had come to realize that she hadn't been joking when she had told them that she was not used to riding for so long, so usually her legs were not to be trusted whenever she got off her horse. 

“Thank you,” Alexandra said as she held onto his arm, Maedhros smiled at her, “Please tell me that I will get a chance to bathe and change into clean clothes in there, I’ve surpassed my two day rule of not showering by far too much.” 

Kano laughed as he joined them, “Fear not, Lady Alexandra, a bath can be arranged, so will the clothes, yours will be washed as well and I shall endeavor to see if we have a seamstress at hand.” 

“Just don’t trouble yourself over me too much, I’m adaptable,” Alexandra told him, but Maedhros could see that she was thankful. 

Maedhros exchanged glances with his brother over Alexandra’s head, Kano nodded at him. 

“Allow me to show you to your rooms, Lady Alexandra,” Maedhros said as he led Alexandra and the twins inside the fortress. 

He and Kano had decided that Alexandra and the twins could stay in the rooms that once had belonged to Curvo and Tyelpe, since they were connected and Maedhros doubted that Alexandra was going to be allowed herself to be parted from the twins, her bond with the elflings had only deepened since the beginning of their journey. 

* * *

Alexandra grinned when she saw the tub full of steaming water in a corner of the room, she wanted to rush in so badly, she had been wearing the same clothes for three weeks now, she was beginning to smell and her hair was oily and sticky. She looked between the tub, the twins and Maedhros and did what any responsible adult would have done in her situation, she pouted. 

“If you want to, Lady Alexandra, my brother and I can look after Elros and Elrond while you have time to yourself,” Maedhros offered. 

Alexandra looked at the twins, “are you okay with going with Lord Maedhros for a little while? Just until I bathe? Although if Lord Maedhros and Lord Maglor can help you both into a bath I wouldn’t be unhappy.” 

“Of course, lady Alexandra,” the twins chorused. 

Alexandra grinned at them and ruffled their hair, she crouched down to the twins height, “once we’re all clean and we’ve eaten something we’re going to find a bed to cuddle and I’m going to tell you the story about a girl named Moana.” 

“Does the story have songs?” Elros asked. 

Alexandra grinned at him and poked his nose with her finger playfully, “it just might.” 

Once Maedhros took the twins away and Alexandra made sure that the door was closed she took off her clothes and got in the tub, using the different oils and soaps, it felt heavenly, she scrubbed at her skin until it was pink and washed her hair thoroughly. She was in the process of untangling her mane when an elven maid walked into her room holding several towels and what seemed to be several dresses and undergarments. 

“Uh… hi,” Alexandra said from her tub, quite awkwardly, “I’m Alexandra.” 

The elven maiden smiled at her, “it is a pleasure, Lady Alexandra, my name is Menaiel, Lord Maglor asked me to help you with your clothing and whatever you might need to wear during your stay.” 

“It’s a pleasure too, lady Menaiel, you are a seamstress?” Alexandra asked, the elven lady nodded. 

“And your maid,” Menaiel clarified. 

“And my friend, got it,” Alexandra said with a smile, “Could you please hand me a towel?” 

“Of course, my lady,” Menaiel placed the dresses on the bed and then moved to hand the towel to Alexandra.

Alexandra stood on the tub, modesty be damned and wrapped herself in the towel as she stepped out, she did her best to squeeze the water out of her hair and then to dry herself off. Menaiel helped her into the weird elven undergarments and then into a burgundy dress that was a little too big on her. 

“I’ve lost a little weight,” Alexandra muttered as she examined herself in front of her mirror, if only her dress had a belt, then Alexandra grinned suddenly as she glanced at her discarded pair of jeans, she took the Gucci belt from the jeans and tied around her middle, she smirked at her reflection, she turned to Menaiel, “What do you think?” 

“It certainly does look better, my lady, Lord Maglor explained that you are from foreign lands,” Menaiel told her. 

“Yes and I’m about to introduce you to modern underwear and jeans, my lovely friend,” Alexandra said with a grin. 

* * *

Alexandra had managed to towel dry her hair and with Menaiel’s help the frizz was not a problem because elves had magical hair solutions, living in a semi abandoned fortress was not an excuse for bad hair it seemed. She had explained her clothes to Menaiel, from the jeans and denim, to the t-shirt, all the way to bras, panties to high heeled boots, which she was currently wearing, first because she had no other shoes and second because the dress was a bit long on her, but with her boots it was perfect. She looked like a model from a Gucci perfume commercial with the extravagant dress and all the flair. 

She walked down the hallway trying to remember where the dining room was, Maedhros had told her, but she had not been paying attention to his words at all, but rather to the elf that was speaking them. In the end it had taken her a few twists and turns but she had found it, she spotted her twins, both dressed in clean clothes and Maglor and Maedhros both clean too. Elrond was the first to spot her, he slid off his chair and raced off to her, quickly followed by Elros, Alexandra grinned and bent down so that she could catch them both in her arms. 

She stood back up holding both twins carefully and continued walking towards the table, “I’ll assume that you two missed me lots, almost as much as I missed you,” she teased. 

Elrond and Elros nodded and both guided her to the table, she smiled at Maglor and Maedhros when she took her seat. They ate dinner between pleasant conversation, and Alexandra even managed to enjoy the cold looking fortress a little. After dinner the elves moved to another hall to sing and play several instruments, as if to dissipate the feeling of war and of the oath that loomed over the camp and the Elves that inhabited Amon Ereb. Alexandra found herself sitting on a few cushions with the twins and the two Feanorions by her side. 

“My lady,” an elf, Faelon, Alexandra remembered the name, “even if we do not understand your language, would you grace us with a song?” 

Alexandra looked at him surprised, but since she was feeling quite pleased she nodded at him, she looked at Maglor, “Could you perhaps lend me your harp, Lord Maglor?” 

“Of course, Lady Alexandra,” Maglor said, handing Alexandra the harp he always carried with himself. 

Alexandra tested the harp, playing a few notes until she felt comfortable enough to begin her song and smiled at the elves before the hauntingly familiar notes of the song she wanted to sing began flowing, “ _ High in the halls of the kings who are gone, Jenny would dance with her ghosts, The ones she had lost, And the ones she had found, And the ones who had loved her the most, The ones who'd been gone for so very long, She couldn't remember their names, They spun her around on the damp old stones, Spun away all her sorrow and pain, and she never wanted to leave…, And the ones who had loved her the most.”  _

Alexandra finished her song and looked up from the harp to the elves staring at her in various stages of grief, she frowned and looked at Maglor and Maedhros who also looked to be affected by the song, the twins were huddled staring at her confused. 

“That was beautiful, my Lady,” Faelon assured her, once he found his voice. 

“Are you sure, because you guys look as if I did something wrong,” Alexandra said softly. 

“We did not expect the song to have such a feeling, Lady Alexandra,” Maglor said with a small smile on his face, “perhaps if you were to sing something less emotional to us now?” 

“I thought you didn’t understand the language,” Alexandra said. 

“We do not need to understand the language to understand the intent of that beautiful song, and your voice carries it so very well, my lady,” Maglor assured her. 

Alexandra smiled at him, “very well, one more song then.” 

Alexandra fingered the harp as she thought about of a song to sing to the elves and then a smile slowly made its way to her face as the tune began flowing from the harp, “ _ Tell everybody I’m on my way, new friends and new places to see, with blue skies ahead yeah I’m on my way and there’s no place where I’d rather be… _ ” 

She finished the song with a grin on her face, the elves were smiling too. Alexandra looked at Maglor and Maedhros who looked happy, the twins were also smiling, it made her content, her small mismatched family, now she only needed to protect it from the damned oath. 

* * *

“Elrond, Elros, be careful with that,” Alexandra said as she watched the twins in the courtyard of Amon Ereb. 

Said twins were playing with small wooden swords while she sat under a shade with Maedhros and Maglor who were giving pointers to the twins as they played. She was once again clad in her jeans, but wearing an elven tunic and elven shoes, Maedhros had been surprised to discover that she was a little shorter than he originally thought, but Alexandra had found it hilarious. 

It had been little over three months since they had arrived in Amon Ereb, and they had settled into a comfortable life there, Alexandra loved to help around whenever she could, but she mainly took care of Elrond and Elros who had taken to call her Amme, while Maglor was Atto and Maedhros was Attya. The two feanorians had been confused but Alexandra had assured them that Elrond and Elros loved them. Alexandra had seen the emotional turmoil that the brothers held and so she had tried to talk to them about it, telling them about her own problems, the three of them were slowly, very slowly healing. 

“Alexandra?” Maedhros asked her softly, as if not to startle her. 

Alexandra blinked and looked at the red haired elf, “Yes?” 

“I have been calling your name for a while, to no avail,” he told her, a small smile on his face. 

Alexandra frowned, “Oh, sorry, I was thinking.” 

“Troubling thoughts?” he asked. 

“Not more than the usual,” she smiled at him, trying to be reassuring, “is there something wrong?” 

“Not at all, Kano took the twins inside to eat something, I was wondering if you were hungry,” he said. 

Alexandra considered it and smiled, “I could eat.” 

Maedhros helped her up and they both walked into the fortress in amenable silence, they found Maglor at the table with the twins already eating, while Alexandra couldn’t say that everything was perfect, she lived with the fear that Morgoth was around somewhere and there was the Oath too, everything was fine, and she was more than okay with it. 

* * *

Ten years passed. Elrond and Elros resembled ten year old human boys, but Alexandra had it clear that they were both sixteen year old elflings, her babies still. And Alexandra Alexandra Black looked not a day older than how she had looked when she had appeared in Arda. In those ten years other elves had joined Amon Ereb, fleeing from the war that had erupted across Beleriand, Maedhros and Maglor had decided to teach Alexandra how to wield a sword just in case she ever found herself in trouble, as Maedhros had told her that those who stayed around them tended to die horribly. 

Alexandra got into her pair of breeches and her tunic, just ready for another day trying to accomodate Amon Ereb for all the elves that lived there. She practically ran the household, saw to the food stores, the gardens and cattle and managed to teach Elrond and Elros a lesson or two in between about running a household in perilous times, Maglor had taken to teach Elrond and Elros about history and music while Maedhros was in charge of their training along with Faelon who was an archer. Alexandra was glad for Menaiel, as the elleth had taken the place of personal assistant/maid/seamstress and female best friend, who often could be seen following Alexandra around and making sure the orders were met. 

As of the moment they were preparing to leave Amon Ereb, the war drew closer to them, and Alexandra had convinced Maedhros and Maglor that the right thing to do was to fight against the forces of Morgoth and join Eonwe’s forces. They had heard the call and they had a small army of over five hundred elves ready to march, plus the two hundred elves that were not really warriors. Alexandra was feeling a little homesick, as Amon Ereb had been her home for ten years, but they couldn’t stay in the middle of Beleriand as the war raged.

“My lady,” Menaiel said with a smile as Alexandra walked out of her room. 

“Menaiel, please give me good news,” Alexandra said with a small smile. 

“We shall be ready to depart tomorrow at dawn, the smiths will finish this afternoon,” Menaiel informed her. 

Alexandra let out a breath, “That’s fantastic, I… that’s the greatest news you could have given me today, is there anything else for us to oversee today?” 

“Well, much of our stores are already packed and secured, the horses are all ready, and the warriors were only waiting for the smiths. Tomorrow we shall be ready as soon as you and the Lords and the Lordlings are ready,” Menaiel told her.

“I couldn’t have done this without you, Menaiel, truly, you are fantastic,” Alexandra told the elleth with a grin. 

“My lady, we could not have done any of this without you, you have returned our hope to us, ever since you arrived and for that we are beyond grateful,” Menaiel told her softly. 

Alexandra stopped walking and pulled the elleth into a hug, to which Menaiel returned surprised, “thank you, regardless.” 

* * *

Alexandra walked into Maedhros study after checking in with Maglor and the twins and having a quick breakfast with Menaiel. His study looked bare as everything that he wished to take with him was already packed and ready to go, but the tall red haired elf was standing by his window looking down to the courtyard, a pensive look on his face. 

“We will be ready to leave by dawn tomorrow,” Alexandra announced. 

Maedhros looked at her, grey eyes filled with surprise and amusement, “you really managed it?” 

“You doubted me? I’m insulted,” Alexandra said, a small smirk on her face. 

“Not at all, Lady Alexandra, I doubt we would be where we are today without you,” Maedhros told her solemnly. 

Her face softened at his words, “We will get through this,” she said as she approached him, taking his only hand in hers and looking up at him. 

“How can you be so sure of it?” Maedhros asked softly. 

“Because I have to believe that the world will be a better place, somewhere where Elrond and Elros can grow up and be happy, somewhere where you and Kano can be free of your burdens, and if you can’t, for whatever reason, believe in it just now, then I’ll carry on believing for the both of us,” she told him, a small smile on her face. 

“Thank you, Aly, truly,” Maedhros mumbled. 

Alexandra pulled the tall elf into a hug, she barely reached his chest, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him and pressed a kiss to her hair. 

“I should have never left Tirion,” he whispered, “or taken that damned oath.” 

Alexandra let go of him a bit so that she could look up and see his face, “you were young, your grandfather had just been murdered, you acted in anger and grief, you made a mistake, yes, but you can start making up for it, it was said, back in my world, that if you repented, truly repented from the sins that you had committed then that would earn you God’s pardon, because god was a being of love and like a father he loves all of his children, you just need to repent, and that repentance needs to be true.” 

“And do you believe that?” Maedhros asked her. 

She cupped his face in her hands and stroked his cheeks gently, “As of this moment, my faith in that statement doesn’t waver because I need to believe that there is a way out of this mess for you and Kano.” 

Maedhros smiled at her and brought one of her hands to his mouth so that he could press a kiss to the back of it, “You think too highly of me and my brother, you deserve so much better than a kinslayer, my lady.” 

“And yet, you are so much more than that,” Alexandra said softly. 

“I cannot allow myself to damn you along with me, not like this,” Maedhros said as he wiped away a tear from her face, “I love you too much, my Aurelisse.” 

“I love you too,” Alexandra said. 

Maedhros smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

* * *

Alexandra sat with Elrond and Elros at dinner, their last dinner at Amon Ereb, she smiled as they told her of their classes of the day and what they had been learning with Maglor and Faelon. 

“Amme?” Elros asked after they had eaten. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” Alexandra asked him, taking a napkin to clean his face. 

Elros scrunched his nose while Elrond snickered at his brother, Alexandra smirked at them both. 

“Will you sing us a parting song tonight?” Elros looked at her hopeful. 

Alexandra ran a hand through his dark hair and smiled at him, “I can surely think of a song fitting for our parting, what do you think, Kano?” 

“I would love to hear one of your songs, Alexandra, would you need the harp?” Maglor asked her, already handing her the mentioned instrument. 

The rest of the elves looked excited by the prospect of one of Alexandra’s songs as she seldom sang at dinnertime and preferred to sing lullabies to the twins whenever she put them to bed, but since they were leaving the place that had been their home, she thought it fitting. She shot a look at Maedhros who was smiling softly at her, she returned his smile as she began playing some soft tunes. 

“ _ Put your faith in what you most believe in, two worlds, one family, trust your heart, let fate decide, to guide these lives we see… a simple life they live in peace… but danger’s no stranger here… a dream gone but where’s there’s hope… to guide these lives we see, _ ” she finished softly and bowed to the elves who were clapping, “I know that you cannot understand the words to my songs, but you understand the intent, I want to take this moment to thank you for welcoming me, an outsider, into your lives and for allowing me to help us build a family, because despite where our road lead us tomorrow, we who have lived here for the past few years or months, we are family in heart and that is something that neither death nor Morgoth can take from us.” 

* * *

Maglor looked at Alexandra as she took the twins with her to put them to bed as they were leaving early in the morning, he then glanced at his brother who was also staring at the path that Alexandra had taken. 

“She would have made a fine queen,” Maglor said. 

Nelyo snorted, “she would have made a fantastic queen, she should be elsewhere raising the twins without the fear of war without our burdens.” 

“I don’t think you get to make that choice for her,” Maglor told Nelyo. 

“But I did, all those years ago when we took her and the twins from the Havens,” Nelyo told him pointedly. 

“If I do recall correctly she threw me over her shoulder and pressed her heel to my neck and told us that she was coming with the twins and gave us no other choice in the matter, she made her choice,” Maglor reminded his brother. 

Nelyo gave his brother a sour look, but Maglor knew that he was right. 

“Alexandra has always known what she is doing,” Maglor said softly, “and if she chose you, then I believe it is because she saw something in you; now whereas that means that she saw kindness of a promise of betterness that I do not know.” 

“She saw something in you too, brother, for if she loves me as Eru intended for Ner and Nis to love one another, she loves you as one does a sibling,” Nelyo told him. 

“And what will you do about it?” Maglor asked curiously, “You love her too.” 

“Which is why things will remain as they are, I cannot risk her safety for my own desires, what would become of her life if something happens to me and she were to be forever known as the wife of a kinslayer?” Nelyo gave Maglor a pointed look. 

“I’m sure that knowing her, she would make the best of it,” Maglor said, leveling Nelyo with a pointed look of his own. 

* * *

As promised, the fortress was completely empty by dawn, according to their scouts the call from Eonwe had been sent from the Mouths of Sirion and while Maedhros and Maglor and many elves were not really looking forward to return there, they knew that it was their duty to fight against Morgoth. For most of their trip they kept to the forest, Taur-IM-Duinath served as their blanket as they moved towards the Mouths of Sirion, and in their march they were joined by many Laiquendi elves who at first had been wary of the former kinslayers, it had taken many assurances from Alexandra that they meant no harm and that they actually were herding Eonwe’s call to fight against the forces of Morgoth. 

They traded, whereas it was knowledge, food, leathers or songs and by the time they had made it to the other side of the forest, Alexandra was leading a force of almost a thousand warriors ready for battle. As they reached the Mouths of Sirion the tension was palpable within the Noldorin faction of the group and within Elrond and Elros who were afraid of being taken away from Alexandra. 

“We shall arrive in two days,” Maglor informed her as they prepared their tents for the night. 

Alexandra squeezed his arm in reassurance, “everything will be okay, you guys are not alone here.” 

“And we have you to thank for that, the woman who appeared out of nowhere and yet united us again and again and taught to look past our mistakes to be better,” Maglor said with a small smile. 

“Kano, I love you but if you’re composing a song about me we’re going to need to have a serious conversation,” Alexandra said teasingly. 

Maglor grinned, “Who said it wasn’t done yet?” 

Alexandra punched his arm laughing, “Kano, you can’t just write a song about a person, but if you did, then I hope it’s a happy song.” 

“A happy song?” Maglor asked. 

“A song about hope and finding oneself amidst the storm, a song about family and believing,” she said with a smile. 

“Believing in what, Aurelisse?” Maglor asked. 

Alexandra grinned, “Just believing.” 

* * *

“Come on now, time to sleep,” Alexandra said as she herded Elrond and Elros to their tent. 

“Amme,” Elrond began saying as they walked, “can we sleep with you tonight?” 

Alexandra smiled at him and ruffled his hair, “of course you can, and I have a very special song for you two tonight which I managed to translate and still rhyme and everything.” 

“Really?” Elros asked excitedly. 

“Yes, it shall be our song, despite what happens after we reach the host of the valar,” Alexandra told them as she crouched down to their height, “I might have not brought you into this world and we might not share a drop of blood in our veins, but you are my children, I’ve loved you since the moment that I met you and that is something that no one can change, okay?” 

Elrond and Elros nodded and Alexandra pulled them both into a hug pressing a kiss to their heads, “we love you too, Amme.” 

“Good, because I don’t care if you are sixteen or five thousand, you’re always going to be my elflings and I’m always going to love you, no matter what happens tomorrow, no matter what you decide to do with your lives, my love for you will only grow as the years pass,” Alexandra murmured as she held them close to her. 

The three of them cuddled up in their sleeping rolls, Alexandra in the middle of her twins inside her tent, she smiled at them before she began singing. 

_ “Come stop your crying _

_ It will be alright _

_ Just take my hand _

_ Hold it tight _

_ I will protect you _

_ From all around you _

_ I will be here _

_ Don't you cry _

_ For one so small, _

_ You seem so strong _

_ My arms will hold you, _

_ Keep you safe and warm _

_ This bond between us _

_ Can't be broken _

_ I will be here _

_ Don't you cry _

_ 'Cause you'll be in my heart _

_ Yes, you'll be in my heart _

_ From this day on _

_ Now and forever more _

_ You'll be in my heart _

_ No matter what they say _

_ You'll be here in my heart always _

_ Why can't they understand the way we feel? _

_ They just don't trust what they can't explain _

_ I know we're different but deep inside us _

_ We're not that different at all _

_ And you'll be in my heart _

_ Yes, you'll be in my heart _

_ From this day on _

_ Now and forever more _

_ Don't listen to them _

_ 'Cause what do they know (what do they know)? _

_ We need each other _

_ To have, to hold. _

_ They'll see in time _

_ I know _

_ When destiny calls you _

_ You must be strong (you gotta be strong) _

_ I may not be with you _

_ But you've got to hold on _

_ They'll see in time _

_ I know _

_ We'll show them together _

_ 'Cause you'll be in my heart _

_ Believe me, you'll be in my heart _

_ I'll be there from this day on, _

_ Now and forever more _

_ Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart) _

_ No matter what they say (I'll be with you) _

_ You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there) always _

_ Always _

_ I'll be with you _

_ I'll be there for you always _

_ Always and always _

_ Just look over your shoulder _

_ Just look over your shoulder _

_ Just look over your shoulder _

_ I'll be there always.”  _

Alexandra wiped away her tears and the tears of her twins, they snuggled impossibly closer to her, and without even realizing that Maglor, Maedhros and basically the entire camp had heard the soft song, the trio fell asleep. 

* * *

She could feel a knot in her stomach as she approached the war camp of Eonwe. Alexandra was convinced that this was the right thing to do even if there was nothing more she wanted than to turn her back and run back into the forest, life was a constant battle between what was right and what was easy. She urged her horse towards the tents, she had had to leave Elros behind with Maedhros, as Elrond had been riding with Maglor, she had no sword or weapon as she just wanted to speak to Eonwe and offer their help. 

As soon as she was closer to the camp she spotted a few archers and other warriors, but she kept riding without minding them, when she reached the edges of the camp a tall but young elf stopped her, he looked familiar in an odd sort of way and Alexandra realized that she was probably staring at Celebrimbor. 

“How may I aid you, my lady?” the elf asked. 

“I’m here to speak with your high kings and with the Maia, Eonwe,” she said as he halted her horse. 

Celebrimbor blinked and stood for a moment before nodding, “would you agree to leave your horse out here?” 

“Will he be unharmed? I’m rather fond of him,” Alexandra told him. 

“Of course, my lady, we shall take care of your horse, come with,” Celebrimbor assured her. 

He guided her through the camp towards the biggest tent that there was, he told her to wait a moment as he walked in, Alexandra stood outside watching as elves and men alike walked around preparing for battle. She thought that it was extremely unfair that most elves looked like models while she had to make a daily effort. She also watched the different banners that were displayed, curiously, it was a pity that she couldn’t recognize a single one. 

“My lady?” asked Celebrimbor, “if you may?” 

Alexandra walked inside the tent and she felt her heart stop for a second at the sight of Eonwe, that had to be the most gorgeous being that she had ever seen, period, but even as she could recognized so, he paled considerably when she began comparing the near angel to Maedhros, scars and all. 

“My lady,” Eonwe spoke, looking at her with a frown on his face, “we were told you wanted to speak to us.” 

“I, yes, I have a small force that is willing to join the battle against the enemy, but I fear that there might be some animosity with a few members of my people, specifically two very well known members of my people that you might know for their not so stellar deeds at Alqualonde, Doriath or just here a few years ago,” she deadpanned. 

Celebrimbor visibly flinched as he put two and two together, Gil-Galad looked quite worried, Finarfin had a really good poker face but Eonwe kept frowning at Alexandra. 

“My lords?” Alexandra asked softly. 

Eonwe walked around the table to stand in front of Alexandra, she took a wary step back as he approached her and he lifted his hands as if to show her that he had no intention of harming her. 

“What are you?” he whispered as he grabbed her face in his hands and turned her slightly as if examining her very soul. 

“This feels extremely uncomfortable,” Alexandra murmured. 

Eonwe let go of her face immediately, “Apologies, my lady, it’s just, It’s been many years since I’ve met such a young Maia.” 

“Say what?” Alexandra asked dumbfounded. 

Eonwe looked troubled for a moment, “you did not know? Just what did you think you were?” 

“Edain, as I was before I died, as I was since I was born,” Alexandra told him slowly and dreading his next words. 

“This is surely something new, a young Maia, reborn from the Edain and yet you owe allegiance to no Valar,” Eonwe mused. 

“But if Eru brought me here then it was for a reason, right?” Alexandra asked him.

“When and where did you appear?” he asked back. 

“Here in Sirion, the day of the kinslayings, I appeared in the nursery and the boys were hidden under their cribs,” Alexandra said. 

“Elwig’s boys, they live?” asked Gil-Galad. 

Alexandra nodded and felt a pang of jealousy as Elwig was mentioned, Elrond and Elros were hers and had been since that fateful day in which their mother took a shiny rock over their lives. 

“I promised them that day that as long as I lived they wouldn’t come to any harm,” Alexandra said softly, “they’ve been with me since that day.” 

“And you went with Maglor and Maedhros that day?” Celebrimbor asked. 

“I did,” she answered. 

“Why?” asked Gil-Galad, “they had just killed their kin, had committed a most heinous act.” 

“I felt that I needed to,” Alexandra said and then looked at Eonwe, “they are not monsters, yes they have made mistakes and they took that oath which I cannot really begin to understand what the hype with the shiny rocks is, but they also know to be kind and to recognize their wrongs.” 

“Can you truly attest to that?” Finarfin asked softly. 

“I’ve been with them for the last ten years at Amon Ereb, both Maedhros and Maglor have become father figures to Elrond and Elros, they take care of their people and in that time we’ve talked about the Oath and the things they’ve done in the name of it, they both regret it, all of it, including the taking of the oath and they’re here to begin to make amends, now whereas you allow them to, it’s your choice as they have already made theirs,” Alexandra said and leveled the two kings and the maia with a pointed look. 

“You are close to them,” Eonwe said. 

“I am, they are very dear to me, the circumstances previous to my arrival here were not ideal and I believe that during the time we’ve spent together we’ve helped each other heal,” Alexandra confirmed to Eonwe, “you could see for yourself if you don’t believe me.” 

The maia looked at her confused and again got close to her, “would you allow me to see into your thoughts?” 

“I have nothing to hide, much to lose but even more to gain,” Alexandra said looking into Eonwe’s striking blue eyes.

Eonwe nodded at her and placed his hands to the side of her head, “relax, my lady.” 

Alexandra heard his voice and suddenly she was floating through her memories, her last moments on earth, the pain of the bullet, the fear, the birth, the blood, Rosie, the small moment of happiness and the subsequent despair that followed; waking up in middle earth, the tears, the pain, the twins, the first meeting with the feanorians, their travels, the twins again and how she came to love them as her own, her conversations with Maedhros and Maglor, their small truce, Amon Ereb, more conversations and everything that had happened during the expanse of that decade and then suddenly she was slammed back into her body, looking at Eonwe, brown eyes wide in surprise. 

Eonwe was staring at her as if she had grown another head, but there was also a softness around his eyes, his fingers caressed her face carefully as if he was not sure that she was actually standing there. 

“They will be welcomed in our camp,” Eonwe declared, “Those of your people who are not warriors will be taken to the isle of Balar for their own safety, your twins will be permitted to remain as long as they are with you or one of their fathers.” 

Alexandra let out a breath that she didn’t know that she had been holding as Eonwe let go of her face, she nodded at him. 

“Celebrimbor and Ingwion shall go with you, while I explain this particular situation to our camp,” Eonwe said finally. 

“Thank you,” Alexandra said, bowing her head. 

Eonwe smiled at her, albeit sadly, “No, Erulisse, it is you we have to thank.” 

“I really do prefer it if you were to call me Alexandra,” she said with a small smile before she followed Celebrimbor out of the tent. 

* * *

Alexandra followed Celebrimbor and Ingwion back to where she had left her horse, she could see that Celebrimbor was tense at the prospect of meeting with his uncles, although he was hiding it pretty good. Ingwion for his part kept looking at Alexandra with surprise and a little reverence. 

“Here’s your horse, my lady,” Celebrimbor said as he handed her the reins of her horse. 

She smiled at him, “thank you,” she said, “you know, you shouldn’t be nervous about seeing them.” 

“They have spoken of me?” Celebrimbor asked, a little surprised. 

“They have, despite what happened between you, they are your family and they love you and they know that you are brave for standing up for yourself,” Alexandra said soothingly. 

Celebrimbor nodded at her, “thank you, my lady, your words have calmed me a little.” 

Ingwion smiled at Alexandra as Celebrimbor went to look for his horse, “You are very wise, lady Alexandra.” 

Alexandra laughed and shook her head, “Do not say that, I’m just… I just went through some unfortunate events and had to change my view on some things.”

Ingwion looked at her and nodded, “but nonetheless it made you wise, Lady Alexandra.” 

“If you say so,” Alexandra conceded as she got on her horse. 

The three of them rode in silence towards where Alexandra’s people were waiting back for her, she spotted Maedhros hair in the distance, like a flag in the wind, she wanted to spurr her horse, but she also knew that her companions wouldn’t really appreciate it. When she approached she got off her horse and Elros and Elrond lost no time in running into her arms. 

“Hey kiddoes,” she said as they pressed their heads against her stomach, “hey, I’m good, see, all in one piece.” 

“You were gone too long,” Elros said, looking up at her. 

“Well, sweetheart, there were some things that I needed to talk about with them, and now there are some things that I need to tell your fathers, come on,” Alexandra looked back for a moment, Celebrimbor and Ingwion were still on their horses and Ingwion nodded at her. 

Maedhros was the first to reach her, holding her arm with his hand and examining her face looking for any sign of distress, “are you truly okay?” 

“Yes, we talked and I learned something about me that I was not really expecting to hear,” she said as she looked up at him. 

“What was it?” he asked softly. 

“Apparently, according to Eonwe I’m a Maia of some sort, he saw into my memories, with my consent, but he sent me back to you before he explained anything else as he needed to tell the camp of your arrival,” Alexandra explained. 

“He saw into your memories?” Maedhros asked, a little angrily. 

Alexandra placed a hand on his chest, “I offered, I knew that they were not going to trust me so easily, it was my choice.” 

Grey eyes searched hers, but he nodded and smiled a little, “I trust you.” 

“Thank you,” Alexandra murmured, refusing the urge to pull Maedhros into a hug. 

“Uncles,” said a voice behind her. 

“Tyelpe?” Maglor said, surprise clear on his face.

Alexandra turned, keeping the twins in her grip and looked at Celebrimbor who was standing close to them. 

“Uncle Maglor, Uncle Maedhros, you look good,” he said awkwardly. 

Maglor smiled at him, “You too, I’m very happy to see that you are well.” 

Celebrimbor nodded and then looked at Maedhros who remained silent, Alexandra rolled her eyes and discreetly pinched the tall red haired elf. 

“You have grown, Tyelpe,” Maedhros said sheepishly. 

Celebrimbor grinned, “almost as tall as you.” 

Maedhros chuckled, “You’re still missing a couple of inches to be as tall as me.” 

Celebrimbor then looked at the twins, who were still holding onto Alexandra, “Hello there,” he greeted them.

“Say hi, boys, he’s your cousin Tyelpe,” Alexandra prompted softly.

“Hi,” Elrond said softly, “I’m Elrond.” 

“You’re not going to take us away from Amme?” Elros asked, tightening his hold on Alexandra’s leg. 

Celebrimbor blinked at him and then looked at Alexandra who smiled guiltily, “Uh, no, I am not going to take you away from your Amme, and I honestly think that no one would dare to try.”

“Good,” Elros said, “I’m Elros.” 

“You can call me Tyelpe,” Celebrimbor said with a smile. 

The twins nodded and Alexandra patted their heads.

* * *

The large group followed Tyelpe and Ingwion back to the camp. Tyelpe was honestly surprised to have seen his uncle looking so normal, sure, Maedhros’ face was still littered with many scars and was not as handsome as Tyelpe remembered him to be, but Maglor looked almost as he had done back in Tirion. And then there was the maia, Alexandra, she was odd in a very different way, but he was not going to question Eonwe and he had also seen her exchange with Maedhros, whatever was between them, it was more than a simple friendship, but he was not to judge and she actually seemed nice and if she had somehow managed to get what remained of his family from the oath, then he was going to be beyond grateful. 

The twins had been another surprise, but they looked to be well cared for and they seemed to love their ‘Amme’. It was also surprising how easily the other elves seemed to follow her, but in truth, Tyelpe could see why, she projected that sense of security and love that elves needed, no wonder she was a maia. Tyelpe glanced at Alexandra and saw her whispering something to Elros who smiled at her and nodded, he couldn’t help but to smile. 

Eonwe, Finarfin and Gil-Galad were waiting for them at the edge of the camp when they arrived with a few of the guards, Tyelpe got off his horse and handed the reins to a nearby guard before he approached the two kings and the maia, he was quickly joined by Ingwion, Alexandra, with the twins stuck to her again, Maglor and Maedhros. Maglor and Maedhros greeted Finarfin awkwardly and did the same with Gil-Galad, who probably reminded Maedhros a little too much of Fingon for comfort. 

Alexandra for her part remained aloof from the awkwardness of the situation, keeping most of her attention on the children but glancing at Maedhros from time to time. Tyelpe wondered why the pair was not married when they so obviously cared about each other and he resolved to ask Maglor about it. Thankfully his moment alone with his uncle came soon enough as elves began to be relocated. Another surprise were the laiquendi that were clearly following Alexandra and the rest of her Noldor, but they seemed to get along well. The goodbyes were teary, and Alexandra made a few elves promise her to write, even if it was about the simplest things and even hugged a few of them. 

The rest of the new warriors were slowly sent to a section of the camp where they could set their tents while Maedhros was called by Finarfin and Alexandra by Eonwe. Alexandra left the twins with Maglor after promising Elros and a very distraught Elrond that she was going to return for them in a moment. Tyelpe offered to help his uncle Maglor with the twins and left with them, winking at Gil-Galad as he left. 

“So… Lady Alexandra and uncle Nelyo?” Tyelpe asked after they got far enough from the other tents. 

Maglor chuckled, “so you noticed that, huh?” 

“I’d have to be blind not to,” Tyelpe said. 

Maglor sighed, “They share great love for each other, but your uncle is afraid of damning her, or the consequences of her being married to him.” 

“But you have a wife and Atto had Amme,” Tyelpe said confused. 

“Yes, but we married before taking the oath, your mother and Elaire had no idea that we were going to be foolish enough to take that oath, yet Alexandra knows what we have done as do everyone else,” Maglor explained. 

“But she also believes that there is more than that in you both, uncle Ara was relieved to hear that, and so was I,” Tyelpe said softly. 

Maglor smiled at him, “She has this thing in which she sees the best of us, and Nelyo and I, we hope not to fail her.” 

“I believe you won’t,” Tyelpe said firmly, “and I hope uncle Nelyo gets to be happy with her.” 

* * *

Alexandra followed Eonwe while Maglor took the twins away, she smiled reassuringly at Maedhros before following the maia into a tent as he was led to another tent by his uncle. She didn’t know what Eonwe was going to tell her and she was rather curious about it. Eonwe motioned for her to sit on a chair as he sat on the one opposite from it. 

“I find myself very confused, Erulisse,” Eonwe said. 

It seemed that the nickname was going to stick, “tell me about it,” Alexandra huffed. 

Eonwe blinked at her, “I am telling you about it.” 

Alexandra giggled, “sorry, that was sarcasm, I just, are you sure that I am a Maia?”

“As sure as I am here, you have the light of the Flame Imperishable in you and elven fea and even your own hroa, yet I can see clearly that you are a young Maia, whatever your path is, Erulisse, I do not know, but I can see that your fea rings true to the Ainulindale,” Eonwe explained. 

“That is good to know,” Alexandra said, feeling a little better. 

“It is, for it would be a shame to see such a beautiful light corrupted by the likes of Melkor like he did with Mairon, your elves trust you, including the sons of Feanaro, I trust that you will help guide them in this war,” Eonwe told her. 

“I know very little about fighting, I would not do well in a battlefield,” she admitted. 

“But you are a good strategist, you can lead a fight without heading out, come look at our map and tell me what you think,” Eonwe said, standing. 

Alexandra stood and followed him to the nearest table where a map of Beleriand was spread, she observed the placings of the pieces and their place in the war against Morgoth, she tentatively grabbed one of the pieces and moved it forward, Eonwe smiled at her. 

* * *

Maedhros followed Arafinwe to his tent, feeling again like a child back in Tirion, except for the fact that they were in the middle of a war camp. Arafinwe offered him a glass of wine, which Maedhros took gratefully and sat on a chair opposite to his uncle. 

“Nelyo,” Arafinwe began softly, “Findarato told me many things, but to actually see them come alive in you, what went wrong?” 

Maedhros wanted to laugh and cry at the seemingly innocent question, he shook his head and looked at his favorite uncle, “many things, I was young and foolish, then I was angry and foolish, then I was foolish and proud so many times and my brothers began dying, then Fingon and I guess, I lost myself along the way and became the person I hated the most.” 

“Until very recently,” Arafinwe commented. 

“Until very recently,” Maedhros agreed. 

“This Maia, Erulisse as Eonwe called her, or Alexandra, as she prefers to be called,” Arafinwe began. 

“Alexandra, she’s not fond of epesses, she can go by Aly, or Amme if it’s the twins, and very rarely allows me or Kano to call her Aurelisse,” Maedhros explained. 

Arafinwe smiled at him, “Eonwe says that she’s not only a Maia but that she has a Fea of her own, whatever is her destiny.” 

“It will be her choice,” Maedhros told his uncle, “She’s very adamant that our choices are what makes us who we are.” 

“And what was yours?” 

“To repent and to seek for forgiveness, I shouldn’t have taken that oath and I followed it because of my own personal hubris, rather than humble myself and to ask for forgiveness, I don’t even want the Silmarils, nor would I know what to do with them if I had them in my power, but Manwe could restore the trees or something or could keep them safe or destroy them, I care not for the things that destroyed my family, neither does Kano, we want to attone,” Maedhros said. 

Arafinwe pulled his nephew into a hug, a very tight hug and Maedhros cried in relief when he realized that his uncle had forgiven him so he hugged Arafinwe back and the two hugged for a moment. 

“Oh Nelyo, how I wish things were different,” Arafinwe said as he let go of Maedhros, “but once I go back, I will tell your mother of this and Mathan and they will be proud of the ellon they raised.” 

“Thank you, uncle,” Maedhros said as he wiped away his tears. 

“And if you’re taking advice from a king, father and husband, don’t stop yourself from being with the people you truly love, because they can be gone or you can be taken from them in the blink of an eye,” Arafinwe said. 

“Surprising coming from someone who’s supposed to be immortal,” Maedhros said. 

“I’ve learned a thing or two.” 

* * *

Alexandra returned to her new tent, Ingwion by her side as Eonwe needed to speak to Gil-Galad about the plans, after Ingwion pointed to the right tent he bowed to her and left her to her thoughts. She was now one of the Commanders of the War of Wrath. She walked into her tent and smiled when she saw Elrond, Elros and Tyelpe sitting on the floor, while Maglor and Maedhros sat nearby, her tent was quite big. 

“My lady,” Tyelpe said and was about to stand. 

“You can stay there, truly,” she was quick to say, a smile on her face, “you’re within family, and please call me Alexandra, that ‘my lady’ business gets stuffy after a while.” 

“And Erulisse?” Maedhros asked with a smile. 

Alexandra scowled at him, “So you’ve heard my new name, Eonwe refuses to call me anything else and I’m also a Commander now, surprise!” 

Maedhros stood from his chair and walked to her, pulling the distraught ‘maia’ into a hug, “shhh,” he cooed, “you’ll live, if you got used to Aurelisse, you’ll get used to Erulisse, it almost sounds the same.” 

“And mean two very different things,” Alexandra reminded him, her voice muffled by his tunic, as her face was hidden in his chest as she hugged him back, “to be honest I prefer Aurelisse by much.” 

She felt as Maedhros pressed a kiss to her hair and she huffed and hugged him tighter, “If you are our new commander, my lady, what am I now?” 

Alexandra let go of him a little so that she could raise an eyebrow at him, she looked at Tyelpe and Maglor who were watching the exchange with mild amusement, she smirked, “I’d tell you, Caradhol, but there are children present.” 

She let go of him completely and went to the twins who were still engrossed in the book that Tyelpe had been showing them. She sat next to them and they quickly began telling her about the book that Tyelpe had given them and the new things that they had learned. 

* * *

Maedhros had never thought of himself as a coward, except when he was. As he and thousands of elves marched to war he dared to look back just to get a possibly last glimpse at Alexandra, she was standing between the twins, Tyelpe standing tall next to them, her dark hair flowed delicately in the wind and when her eyes met his a small smile appeared on her face, he wanted to return to her so badly, press his lips to her as he had been afraid to do so the night before and actually say goodbye to her in a way that mattered. He could still feel the warmness of her lips against his cheek, he smiled back at her and waved before he turned and marched forward alongside his brother behind his uncle. 

* * *

The war raged on. As the years passed the twins kept growing, by the time the first twenty years of the war had passed both Elrond and Elros were actually taller than Alexandra, both standing at 6’0 and probably with a few inches more to grow, she truly felt a little insulted by the fact that her 5’6 height made her look incredibly small next to them and that her heeled boots were a thing of the past, although she had gotten Tyelpe to sort of recreate the style along with one of the shoemakers, so during the day she reached a more respectable 5’10. 

At the main war camp they often received the injured, Elrond had taken to work in the healer tents while Elros often would be seen in the forge with Tyelpe or with the men that were on their side. Alexandra for her part, as a commander, had to account for every encounter and victory and defeat, so she mostly spent her days reading reports and looking at a map and talking to Eonwe via the weird mind reading thing that elves and maia could do. 

Alexandra had also taken the decision to begin moving the camp to the Isle of Balar, because the war was mostly destroying the land and she was not sure that she wanted to be ambushed by orcs, spiders, rogue men, balrogs or dragons. Eonwe had given her the green light to do so; so with the aid of Tyelpe and Faelon, who had stayed as her personal guard and had been training her and the twins with Tyelpe’s help. So since most of the camp had been moved, only a small healing haven remained and a small port guarded by around two hundred elves. 

“Another boat just sailed,” Alexandra told Tyelpe as she walked into her tent. 

“That’s good, we’ve helped save many lives and according to your map here Morgoth’s forces have been almost completely pushed back,” Tyelpe said as his eyes scanned the map. 

“Hopefully this will end soon,” Alexandra said, running a hand through her hair. 

Tyelpe smiled at her, “Hopefully.” 

* * *

It didn’t, if anything things got worse before they got better. Almost fifteen years later when Morgoth felt threatened enough he unleashed the dragons on them and again Alexandra was forced to take new measures to defend her camp and as many elves as she could. 

“ **_Melkor has unleashed fire breathing, flying serpents,_ ** ” Eonwe’s voice resounded in her head. 

Alexandra stopped walking, making Faelon and Elros stop too, “ **_Be wary, try to find a weak spot, I’d suggest the eyes, perhaps some archers, be safe while I think of something_ ** .” 

“My lady?” Faelon asked warily. 

Alexandra blinked and looked at him, “Faelon, how strong are our forges still?” 

“We have four functional forges, my lady, Lord Celebrimbor is our forgemaster,” Faelon said. 

“Amme, what is wrong?” Elros asked. 

“Dragons, Morgoth released flying, fire breathing dragons,” Alexandra explaining, already running a plan through her head, “Faelon, round up our best archers, send them to the forges, Elros, tell Elrond and the other healers to pack up the last ship, it seems that we are going to war, get our forces moving, I have half of a plan thought up.” 

Faelon and Elros nodded and left quickly, Alexandra continued, now running, towards the forges, she walked into the biggest tent and was relieved to see that Tyelpe was there working on a sword. 

“Tyelpe, do you have a moment of your time for me?” she asked. 

Tyelpe looked up from the sword he was working on and nodded, “What do you need, Alexandra?” 

“Arrows, big enough and strong enough to pierce a dragon of Morgoth, or a host of them, I need our four forges working on arrows and bows specially designed to fire those arrows, we need them for yesterday,” she explained. 

Tyelpe paled, “I can promise you the arrows, but I’ve seldom worked with bows.” 

“My lady, did you call for us?” asked Haradion, one of the Laiquendi archers, and the default leader of that group. 

“Yes,” Alexandra said turning to face him, “thank you for getting here, I need you to help Celebrimbor figure out how to make a bow and arrows for that bow strong enough to kill dragons, and doable enough that you and the rest of our archers can wield them without trouble.” 

Haradion looked surprised by the request but nodded, “it will be done, Lady Alexandra.” 

“Good, I’ll leave you to it while I go tell everybody else that we’re going to war,” Alexandra said. 

“You’re marching to war?” Tyelpe asked, confused. 

Alexandra raised an eyebrow at him, “of course I’m marching to war, I can’t just ask five hundred elves to march to war and then stay behind safely, that is not what a Commander does, a commander leads and that is what I intend to do, both of your advice and Faelon’s will be welcomed.” 

With that she left the tent and greeted the archers that were gathered outside, running to the other side of the camp she found Maeben, one of her noldorin warriors, she announced to him that they were going to war and that everyone needed to be ready, he nodded at her and left to carry her orders while she stood in the middle of the camp and took a deep breath before contacting Eonwe. 

“ **_Eonwe? Do you trust me?_ ** ” she asked softly. 

“ **_Erulisse, I do,_ ** ” he answered. 

“ **_Good, because I need you to do something for me._ ** ” 

* * *

Two weeks later Alexandra sat atop her horse, her gray/red armor contrasting against the whiteness of her horse, her dark hair in a single braid down her back and her red cape fluttering in the wind behind her. Elros and Elrond to her right in their horses and clad in golden armors, Tyelpe and Faelon were to her right, Tyelpe’s armor suspiciously matching Alexandra’s, while Maeben and Haradion brought the rear along with their six hundred and twenty warriors, one hundred and twenty of which were armed with the newly made arrows and bows and another two hundred which were Edain. 

“My lady, we’re ready whenever you are,” Faelon said. 

Alexandra gripped the reins of her horse with one hand and with the other grasped the hilt of her newest sword, a gift from Tyelpe, she looked at Elrond and Elros, both too young for the war but yet with no other chance but to fight and then Tyelpe, who was probably the most relaxed Feanorian. 

“Let’s turn the tide then,” Alexandra said and raised her sword, “Remember, eyes, head and underbelly,” she said louder. 

The archers cheered and suddenly the trumpets began sounding announcing their arrival. 

“NORTHO!” Alexandra screamed as she led the charge. 

Her force arrived tearing through a wall of orcs with great efficiency, it was the type of guerrilla warfare that she preferred, she looked back at Haradion who was leading the mounted archers. 

“Haradion, os-veno adel nin!” She commanded. 

Haradion’s faction lost no time in moving efficiently down to attempt to shoot down the first of many dragons. 

“Maeben, cover for them, maetho i megil dhin, dago in yrch!” Alexandra commanded Maeben warriors who wielded swords. 

The two move to cover for the archers, while Alexandra then was left with the human portion of her group, led by none other than Elros, Alexandra looked at her son who had grown too much, too soon. 

“Elros, you have our backs, as we have yours, stay safe, my heart,” she said. 

Elros nodded and moved back to take the lead of the Edain. She looked at Elrond and smiled at him before she looked forward again. 

“Off we go,” she said and spurred her horse once more.

* * *

Eonwe watched from his post as Erulisse arrived with her force, how commanding she looked in Feanorian red and with the efficiency that the peoples under her command moved. He noticed the weird bows that her archers wielded and even bulkier arrows, now he was extremely surprised when he heard as she gave the command to loose the arrows and the first great dragon went down, her people was quick to regroup and to kill any orcs or beast that tried to get to the archers. 

“Ingwion!” Eonwe called. 

The vanyarin elf was by his side in an instant, “my lord?” 

“Gather your warriors and go back up Erulisse,” Eonwe commanded. 

“Yes, my lord,” Ingwion said and moved quickly to comply with his orders. 

He smiled as he watched as another dragon was brought down. 

“Is that a dragon that was bested?” asked Arafinwe as he reached Eonwe, sword in hand and breathing heavily. 

“Yes, it seems that Erulisse knows a thing or two about dragons,” Eonwe said, looking at the noldo. 

“Lady Alexandra is here? Actually here?” Arafinwe seemed surprised. 

Eonwe nodded, “she told me to trust her to find a way to subdue some of the dragons, she is leading the charge by herself.” 

Arafinwe looked down to where Ingwion had joined forces with Erulisse as she gave the order to release arrows again and another dragon went down, and more elves and men began joining the group that she was leading. Then as if pulled by an invisible force, Eonwe glanced towards a solitary armored elf that seemed to be taking on a dragon by himself, probably separated from the group, and it seemed that Erulisse had noticed too. 

* * *

Alexandra stopped dead in her tracks when she felt a shiver run down her spine as if something bad was about to happen and then she noticed the solitary elf that was facing a dragon, the elf was wearing a helmet that covered his face but Alexandra could recognize that shade of silvery blonde from leagues away, and this was something she was not going to allow to happen. She looked at Tyelpe and Elrond. 

“Tyelpe, Elrond, take charge, Faelon, with me, no guin i phing dhin!” she ordered, as she spurred her horse and made her war between the elves and men towards the lone elf, Faelon close behind her, “Faelon, try to hit the neck twice.” she ordered looking back for a second. 

“Noro lim, Areo, noro lim!” she urged her horse through the battlefield, trampling every orc that got on her way.

The horse obeyed and she whispered the next commands knowing that Areo would understand, she jumped halfway, landing on her tiptoes, sword in hand and kept running as the dragon prepared to blow fire on the elf. Alexandra, in a fluid motion, sheathed her sword and sprinted faster, feeling her lungs compressing in her chest and her heart beating erratically against her ribcage. In the last possible moment she slid down, like a baseball player stealing a base and pulled the elf down with her as the flames went over her head and then suddenly stopped as Faelon managed to kill the dragon with three well aimed and quick fired arrows. 

The elf that she had just rescued screamed in pain as they finished rollin in the dirt and Alexandra realized that the helmet was partly on fire, she quickly flipped them around, and removed the helmet tossing it to an orc that was approaching them, Thranduil, because she was not mistaken, screamed again in pain as the metal had melted onto his face. 

“Shhh… I’ve got you kid,” Alexandra tried to soothe, her gloved hand hovering over his quickly disfiguring cheek, she cursed under her breath and removed her gloves as Thranduil screamed again, “Kiddo, please, shhhh, it’s okay now,” she said, uncertain hands hovering over his face, “okay so this Melian had magic powers right and I’m supposed to be a Maia,” she muttered to herself she looked at her hands and back at Thranduil’s marred face and focused, “come on Aly, you can do this,” her hands started glowing softly and without breaking her concentration she pressed them to Thranduil’s face, he screamed again once more before he passed out, Alexandra focused the sensation of her ‘power’ to flow to him, to heal him completely, she took a deep breath when she felt it leave.

When she looked down at Thranduil again, his face was whole once more, covered in blood, but whole, she almost cried in relief as she cradled the would be Elvenking. She felt something on her shoulder and turned to see Areo standing next to her, she petted the horse and stood, taking Thranduil with her, he was extremely heavy, Faelon got to her, a surprised look on his face and she smiled tiredly at him. 

“Help me get him up Areo,” she said, handing the passed out Thranduil to Faelon so that she could get on the horse, once she was up she maneuvered Thranduil so that he was in front of her but a little to the side so that she could see the path ahead, “Faelon, please grab his swords, I’m sure he will like to have them back.” 

Faelon nodded and retrieved the two twin swords and got on his horse, Alexandra spurred Areo back knowing that Faelon was guarding her back, she spotted Eonwe up a small hill and gestured to Faelon that they were heading there. 

* * *

Alexandra stumbled as she got off Areo with the help of Arafinwe and Faelon, she thanked them profusely as she handed her reins to the nearest elf. 

“I feel sick,” Alexandra announced holding onto Eonwe’s arm and stumbling again. 

Eonwe held her carefully by her arms and looked into her face, “you healed that ellon.” 

“His face was melting with part of the helmet, he was in pain and he’s obviously too young to be fighting without adult supervision,” Alexandra snapped. 

Eonwe was about to say something but he was interrupted when they were joined by the twins and Tyelpe, the twins pulled Alexandra into a hug and were quick to check for injuries. 

“I’m fine,” she announced with a small smile. 

“Amme that was reckless!” Elros reprimanded her. 

“You could have died,” Elrond continued. 

“Nonsense, Faelon had my back and I knew that you two were safe with Tyelpe, Harandion, Maeben and Ingwion, now that child was not safe,” Alexandra said as she moved to where they has placed the unconscious Thranduil on the floor and pressed her hand against his forehead. 

“Amme, he’s taller than us,” Elrond muttered. 

“Oh, I noticed, sweetheart, but he isn’t even five hundred years old, so basically a child,” she said as she began wiping away the blood from his face with the edge of her cape, “do you have a camp near?” 

“We do, it is being defended by the Sindar,” Eonwe said. 

“I’ll go with them,” Arafinwe said.

Alexandra nodded and looked at Faelon, “Faelon, you know what to do, keep our people alive.” 

“Of course my lady,” Faelon nodded. 

Elros was about to follow Faelon when Alexandra called his name. 

“You’re with me, as are Elrond and Tyelpe,” she said pointedly, daring them to contradict her. 

Tyelpe was about to protest but she raised a single eyebrow at him and he closed his mouth, Alexandra smiled and looked at Arafinwe, “Whenever you are ready, my Lord.” 

Arafinwe laughed, “Follow me.” 

* * *

They rode through the battlefield, Elrond and Arafinwe leading, Alexandra in the middle carrying a still unconscious Thranduil and Elros and Tyelpe bringing up the rear. Alexandra felt relieved when she spotted the Arafinwean banner next to what looked to be a Sinda banner flowing with the wind. They picked up their pace as they approached the camp, the warriors that were at the posts allowing them immediate entrance, the group move quickly to get off their horses and to get Thranduil into a tent so that Elrond could begin checking for more injuries while they waited for another healer to join. 

Alexandra sat by Thranduil’s bed and was handed a wet cloth by Tyelpe, she thanked him and proceeded to carefully clean his face while Elrond and Elros began removing the armor. Arafinwe placed Thranduil’s swords by the bed and excused himself to go outside to see if he found someone who could recognize the elf as Alexandra kept saying that the ellon was too young to be alone in the battlefield. 

“He looks like a Doriathrim, of the royal line,” Tyelpe commented once Alexandra had managed to get most of the blood from Thranduil’s face and a little from the hair. 

“But didn’t Doriath fall a long time ago?” Alexandra asked as she watched Elrond and Elros continue to check on Thranduil.

“Well, not that long ago, but yes, during the second kinslaying,” Tyelpe said slowly. 

Alexandra pinched the bridge of her nose, “I truly do hate those good for nothing shiny rocks.” 

“Same,” Tyelpe muttered. 

“Let’s just hope he doesn’t have a personal vendetta against your uncles,” Alexandra said looking at Thranduil once more before she stood. 

Arafinwe and a tall silver haired elf walked into the tent, the elf stopped in his tracks and glared at Tyelpe. 

“What is this Feanorian doing here?” he asked haughtily. 

Alexandra stepped in front of Tyelpe and glared at the elf, “Eyes here, buddy, we don’t have time to be picking up on old feuds right now, and technically Celebrimbor is Feanaro’s grandson and he renounced his family, so keep it in your pants.”

The elf was startled and blinked at Alexandra, “who are you, my Lady?” 

Alexandra crossed her arms and rolled her eyes before answering, “Alexandra, although you might have heard of me by the name Erulisse or something like that, please do call me Alexandra.” 

That surprised the elf and Alexandra felt vindicated, he bowed his head, “apologies, my Lady.” 

“No need, after all, we’re in the middle of a battlefield, we’re all tense here, what’s your name again?” Alexandra asked, looking up at him; he was even taller than Tyelpe. 

“Prince Oropher of Doriath, my Lady, at your services,” he said with a small flourish. 

“Ah, well met, Prince Oropher,” Alexandra said with a small smile. 

“King Arafinwe says that you rescued a young ellon that he believes to be of my people,” Oropher said politely. 

Alexandra looked back to the bed where Thranduil was, Elrond and Elros obscuring him from view since they seemed to be bandaging his arm or something.

“Well yes, the young ellon was about to be turned to ash by a dragon, I had to step in, I am a mother and well, I felt this need to save this elven child,” Alexandra said. 

Oropher chuckled, “My lady, if the young ellon was in the battlefield I assure you that he’s not a child.” 

“Trust me, my lord, I could sense it from miles away, I doubt he’s past his five hundreth year,” she said pointedly. 

Oropher looked at Arafinwe who shrugged, “Very well, my lady, I shall see to this young ellon.” 

Alexandra nodded and moved so that Oropher could move towards the bed, she continued keeping Tyelpe behind her for the time being, while she was sure that Oropher was not going to outright kill Tyelpe, she didn’t know he was going to react. 

“Boys, let Prince Oropher see to the young ellon,” Alexandra called to Elrond and Elros who quickly moved to stand to her side. 

Oropher’s gasp resounded in the tent as the quintet waited for him to say if he recognized or not the ellon, in a moment he was kneeling next to the bed and holding Thranduil’s hand in his looking very distraught. Alexandra approached him carefully, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“I will assume that you know this child then,” she said softly. 

Oropher nodded, and looked up at her, “where did you say you found him?” 

“I got him out of the way from a dragon, he had a helmet, but it caught on fire and a bit of it melted on his face before I managed to remove it, I healed him, but I was in panic and do not know if even though his skin seems whole he will be able to feel the pain, up until that very moment I was not aware that I could perform healings of any kind, so you will forgive me if he’s in pain,” she explained. 

“I am in your debt, my lady,” Oropher said before he stood, “this is my son, Thranduil, he was supposed to be with Prince Amdir’s group today, Amdir is my cousin.” 

“Perhaps the dragons made them break formation, he was alone when I found him,” Alexandra explained, “the important thing is that he’s alive and well,” she then turned to Elrond and Elros, “he is well, right?” 

“Yes, Amme,” Elrond answered, “Elros and I covered up a few bruises in healing salves, we doubt they had anything to do with today’s situation.” 

“Thank you, sweethearts,” Alexandra smiled at the twins, then looked back at Oropher, “walk with me, Prince Oropher.” 

Alexandra nodded at the twins and Tyelpe, and then at Arafinwe when she walked out of the tent, Oropher beside her. They walked in silence until they were far enough from the tent. 

“Does your son still have his mother?” Alexandra asked softly.

“No, my lady, she was slain in Menegroth,” Oropher answered. 

Alexandra closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “please tell me her death is not directly related to any of the Feanorians,” she muttered. 

“No, my lady, although we escaped Menegroth after the kinslaying, my wife was long dead by that time, she was slain by the dwarves,” Oropher explained. 

“I cannot and will not make up any excuses for the murders committed by the Feanorians, their acts were heinous and I do not support them and they know it,” she said. 

Oropher seemed to understand that she was talking about Maglor and Maedhros, “you are attached to them,” Oropher said, Alexandra raised an eyebrow at him, “Lord Eonwe mentioned to us that the Feanorians had joined the ranks against Morgoth, although many of us despise them for their actions we cannot deny that they are great warriors; he also mentioned that they were seeking redemption from the Oath.” 

“They are, oaths are dangerous business and Feanaro should have never damned his sons to swear such thing, a caring father doesn’t do that, but I am to believe that Feanaro had many unresolved issues and that perhaps the death of his own father was a breaking point for him, still it does not excuse his actions,” Alexandra said. 

“It is said that Maedhros tried to look for Elured and Elurin, I need to know if it’s true, my Lady,” Oropher said suddenly. 

“He did, although the Oath twisted much of his personality, and added that to his torture at Thrangorodim, I believe that Maglor and Maedhros are the ones who managed to keep to theirselves the most against the oath, as from what I know Turcafinwe, Curufinwe and Morifinwe, the oath in them manifisted in anger and really stupid decisions and if you ask me, with such oath, they were always doomed to fail,” she explained. 

Oropher nodded at her, “and your twins?” 

“Elrond and Elros, I adopted them when I got into this world, you can guess when, and that same day I came across Maedhros and Maglor on that same day,” she said softly. 

“Were you taken by force?” Oropher was intrigued. 

Alexandra laughed, “as if, no, I considered my options and told them that I was going to be separated from the twins over my dead body, of course they tried to kill me, but we got over it and they had to take me with them.” 

Oropher looked at her surprised, “I would have liked to see that.” 

“It was nice, but then, since we were sort of in the same boat, we learned to cooperate, and we became friends, we were all dealing with our individual demons, and when they are not pursuing that oath they are actually really nice people,” Alexandra said with a small smile. 

“I’ll take your word for it, my lady, so those are Elwig’s boys?” Oropher asked. 

“Yeap,” Alexandra said tensely. 

“But yours now, surely, including Celebrimbor,” Oropher continued. 

“I mean, they’re children, although I’m sure that Tyelpe would be offended by being called a child, but Elrond and Elros are my kids, I’ve been with them since they were six, I’ve been there for them whenever they’ve had bad dreams, or got sick or hurt while playing, sure Maglor’s a complete mother hen, but he’s an elf, so I don’t blame him to go overboard over a simple flu, Maedhros too, even too he’d never admit to it, but I guess I saw it as a normal part of growing up, scraped knees, weird bruises, they were kids,” Alexandra said with a grin. 

“You are not an elleth?” Oropher asked. 

Alexandra laughed, “No, I am, according to Eonwe, a Maia, although after today I believe him, I consider myself to be Edain still, which is also weird because I haven’t aged since I died and woke up here.” 

“You died?” Oropher asked, horrified. 

“Yes, I’m from another world, I was killed, or well, my brother attempted to kill me, and he succeeded, I just gave birth before dying, and so I was lost to my child as Eru brought me here as a Maia, as the healers arrived to help me they told me that either me or my daughter would survive, I chose her life over mine,” Alexandra said softly, “Perhaps that’s why I felt Thranduil’s fear so strongly across the battlefield? I died as I became a mother and I’m clearly known for mothering people.”

“Whatever it was, my lady, I’m glad you did,” Oropher said, smiling, “and perhaps you are right to see some good in the Feanorians, Eru knows we need all the help.” 

“That he does, come, lets see if your son woke up,” Alexandra said. 

The two walked back to the tent, Alexandra was sure that she had cleared the air a bit in case Maglor and Maedhros appeared. 

* * *

Young Thranduil was really interesting, Alexandra enjoyed seeing as Oropher hugged the living daylights out of his son when they entered the tent. Alexandra had ushered the others outside to give father and son some privacy and had explained to the others what she had talked about with Oropher. Arafinwe was surprised by the fact that she had managed to talk about the Feanorians to Oropher, and Tyelpe thanked her for defending him even though he told her that it was not necessary. And then of course there was Thranduil, Alexandra had smiled at him and assured him that as long as he was fine then everything was alright with her and while Alexandra remained in that camp to make sure that Thranduil was truly healed, he struck an odd friendship with Elrond, Elros and Tyelpe. 

Five days later, once everyone was sure that Thranduil was not in danger nor injured, Alexandra and Arafinwe decided that they needed to head back to the battle, Oropher too needed to return to most of his people but Thranduil was adamant that he was not staying behind. 

“He could come with us,” Alexandra suggested. 

“My lady?” Oropher asked. 

“I mean, as long as he follows the rules and stays with Elrond, Elros and Tyelpe all the time, he can come with us,” she explained. 

Oropher seemed to consider the idea, “Are you sure it doesn’t trouble you, my lady?” 

“Sure, I mean, it’s not like I want to have Elrond and Elros here, but as long as I’m near I can make sure that they remain safe, and to be honest, one more kid doesn’t really bother me, if anything I can pair them up more easily now,” Alexandra said with a smile. 

Arafinwe laughed, “it seems that lady Alexandra has adopted your son, Prince Oropher.” 

Oropher chuckled, “as long as he is alive by the end of this, I don’t see the issue with it.” 

Alexandra grinned, “good then, he’s coming with us, and don’t worry he’ll be alive and well by the end of this.” 

* * *

Alexandra and Arafinwe led the return to their previous spot, Thranduil in their small group, he had taken the news rather well and after promising his father that he was going to follow Alexandra’s orders and a tight hug they had departed. Upon arrival, Alexandra and Arafinwe returned to the command of their respective forces that now moved as one. Alexandra was also glad to see Faelon, Maeben and Haradion and most of her host alive and well, Edain included. Eonwe had informed them that he had given the order to move all remaining elves in Beleriand to move to Arnor, whereas it was by foot or boat, even the Refugees of the Isle of Balar and that they had begun moving. 

Arafinwe and Alexandra then joined with Eonwe and his forces as they were going to storm Angmar next, or at least help on the siege that Ingwion, Gil-Galad, Cirdan, Celeborn and Maedhros had. They rode hard, and their combined forces managed to secure the pass through Morgoth’s forces, with Alexandra’s archers managing to bring down more dragons in their wake. And although everything seemed to turn dire for them when Ancagalon the Black descended upon them, then Earendil showed up in his skybound ship with Manwe’s eagles engaging the dragon in the skies while the rest of them took the field. 

* * *

Maedhros never in his life expected to see Alexandra leading a host into battle, but it seemed that the fight against Morgoth demanded everyone available, he had been fighting, back to back with Maglor when the trumpets of war resounded in the distance, announcing Eonwe’s arrival to Angmar, the fighting didn’t stop but he turned to catch a glimpse of four familiar figures standing with Eonwe, and another one that looked vaguely familiar. He had seen how Alexandra and Arafinwe had descended in their horses upon the orcs, followed by Elrond and what seemed to be a Doriatrhim Prince. Then further back Tyelpe and Elros with a host of Edain that they were clearly in charge of. 

He saw as they left their horses and continued making their way, cutting through Morgoth’s forces with a determined precision. Yes, he never thought that he was going to see Alexandra cutting her way through a battlefield, Alexandra who was small and looked fragile and yet managed to viciously slay her enemies at every turn, it was something that not even in his wildest dreams he had thought of, nor that it was going to be one of the most arousing experiences of his life. 

He and Maglor exchanged looks and they both knew that they were going to make their way to their family even if that meant slaying every orc in the vicinity, which is what they did until they reached Arafinwe and Alexandra. Arafinwe greeted them with a smile while Alexandra smirked at them. 

“Kano! Looking good,” Alexandra said, patting Maglor’s arm and then turned to Maedhros, “hey handsome, long time no see, missed me?” 

Maedhros rolled his eyes at her as he approached her and did what he should have done all those years ago when he left, he bent down capturing her lips with his in a demanding kiss that she returned eagerly, wrapping her free arm around his neck and pulling him down to her height so that she could deepen the kiss. 

“You know, I’m glad that you two are happy to see each other, but this is not the time!” Maglor snapped at them. 

Maedhros let go of Alexandra, who pouted at him and turned to Maglor, “do you have a problem, brother?” 

“Me? No, but the orcs we are supposed to be fighting just might,” Maglor said. 

“Well that’s a problem,” Alexandra said, licking her lips, she twirled her sword in her hands and looked at Arafinwe, “My lord, whenever you are ready.” 

Arafinwe blinked at them and nodded, “sure, good seeing you, Nelyo, Kano.” 

Alexandra smirked at Maedhros, “see you later, handsome,” then she looked at Maglor, “I love you too Kano!” 

* * *

“Did you see that!” Elros said as he blocked an orc. 

“It was about damn time,” Tyelpe said, driving his sword through an orc. 

“You’re right, Attyo needed to get his head out of his ass,” Elrond said as he ducked and sliced an orc in two. 

“Lady Alexandra is with Lord Maedhros?” Thranduil asked, confused. 

“Well she surely is now,” Elros laughed, “and to think they didn’t like each other.” 

“Good days!” Elrond agreed. 

“She didn’t like him?” Tyelpe asked. 

“Not much, it was not one time that we heard one of their screaming matches at Amon Ereb,” Elrond explained. 

“Do you remember that time she told him to take the stick out of his ass because it was messing with his ability to think straight since it reached so far up?” Elros asked. 

Tyelpe snorted, “I knew I liked her for some reason.” 

“But she is so small,” Thranduil said, decapitating an orc. 

Elrond and Elros laughed. 

“Oh she makes up for it, trust me, you wouldn’t want to be on Amme’s bad side,” Elros told him. 

* * *

With the giant dragon slain and their morale returned, the host continued their efforts to break into Angband. Maedhros and Maglor had firmly stayed around Alexandra and Co. since they felt that they could protect them better if they were near. Alexandra continued her flirty banter with Maedhros and he continued to steal kisses whenever he could, Maglor tried to pretend to get mad at them, but Alexandra could see that he was happy for them, and so were the twins, Arafinwe and Tyelpe. Thranduil had been awkward around the two Feanorians but since Elrond and Elros were his friends he began feeling comfortable around them. 

The last five years of the war took a toll on everyone, but Alexandra didn’t complain much as she was with the people that she loved and cared about the most, and while she and Maedhros hadn’t found the time nor the place to seal their union formally, it was something to look forward to when everything passed, as having sex in the middle of war was not something that was advisable. 

* * *

What later in history was known as the last day of the War of Wrath began as every other day in the war, the Host of the Valar had the upper hand over the forces of Morgoth and their strength was not wavering. Alexandra, Arafinwe and Maedhros had joined Eonwe in the front lines shortly after Earendil had defeated the dragons, Maglor staying behind with the ‘children’. As they got nearer to the doors of Morgoth’s fortress, balrogs sprouted from the insides. Alexandra and Arafinwe quickly teamed up as they had done countless times before and began fighting the fiery foes, followed by Eonwe and Maedhros and the rest of the host. 

It is said that Arafinwe and Alexandra bested four balrogs between themselves, the High King upon Tuna proving to be as ferocious as his brothers, and the tiny Maia with a Fea proving to be as dangerous as any other of the warriors that were at least double her size. In the other side of the entrance Maedhros and Eonwe fought back to back, the two with the light of Aman in their eyes as they slayed balrog upon balrog that came at them. But in the midst of war Eonwe was about to be struck by the Lord of Balrogs, Lungorthin, protector of the doors of Angband when Maedhros pushed the Maia aside taking himself the blow that had been intended for Eonwe. 

* * *

Alexandra’s scream of horror as Maedhros fell resounded through the battlefield and without minding that she was still in the middle of a battlefield and that she could still be killed she rushed to his side as Eonwe slayed Lungorthin once and for all. Alexandra threw her sword to the ground as she reached Maedhros and cradled his head on her lap, tears running down her face as she realized that there was no way that he was going to survive for long. 

“Hey, hey,” Maedhros coughed, lifting his hand to caress Alexandra’s face, a soft, pained smile on his face. 

Alexandra placed her hand over his, “don’t leave me, not like this” she cried, “please.”

“Thank you, meleth-nin, take care of them,” he said weakly, “I love you, Aly.” 

“I love you too,” she whispered before she pressed her lips to his softly, she closed her eyes and remained unmoving until she felt Maedhros’ fea leave his hroa, she sobbed as she pulled away. 

Maedhros eyes were closed, and he had a content smile upon his lips, he had died untroubled. Alexandra’s shoulders started shaking as she sobbed over his body while the war around her continued to rage. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Arafinwe looking at her sadly, his eyes teary and looking extremely tired. Alexandra leaned into him and continued to cry, the battle didn’t matter anymore. 

* * *

Maglor watched his brother’s body as it had been laid down on a bed, Alexandra had been forcefully removed from the body after Morgoth had been chained, and currently Elrond had her sedated, if only to force to rest, Tyelpe was staying with Elrond and Elros, and Thranduil, son of Oropher of Doriath was too with them. Maglor never really thought that he was ever going to see Nelyo’s corpse, his brother had seemed larger than life itself, and yet here he was. 

“Makalaure,” Arafinwe said as he entered the tent. 

Maglor noticed that his uncle tried not to glance at the body, “uncle,” he answered, “how are they?”

“Distraught, Elros seems to be taking it the hardest, but Elrond is agitated too, Tyelpe is grieving, I’ve left them with Artanis and her husband for the moment,” Arafinwe explained, “how are you?” 

“I do not know, he was my last remaining brother, how do I go from there?” Maglor asked. 

Arafinwe sighed and placed a hand on Maglor’s shoulder, “You muster all your strength and you are strong for your family and yours, it is what I did.” 

Maglor nodded stiffly, “And Alexandra? Do you think she will heal?” 

“I hope so, she’s really lively, it would be sad to never see her happy again,” Arafinwe said, “but I think that as long as you, Tyelpe and the twins are there for her she will get better in time.”

“I hope so too, uncle Ara,” Maglor said softly. 


	3. aranielya na tuluva (thy kingdom come)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's smut at the very end of the chapter, you have been warned.

Alexandra stood next to Maglor as Maedhros' body was buried. She was dressed completely in black save for the red braid that she wore upon her hair, she had been allowed by maglor to cut a lock of Maedhros’ hair and she had braided into her own, she had explained to Maglor that it was a sign of mourning. Maglor had also given her Maedhros’ golden necklace, its pendant was the eight-pointed feanorian star that she also wore around her neck. 

Elrond and Elros were standing to Alexandra’s left, Tyelpe by their side, looking solemn, they had been joined by their people and their warriors, including the Laiquendi that had joined them last. Arafinwe stood to Maglor’s right, his hand firmly on Maglor’s shoulder. Alexandra’s eyes were red rimmed as she had been crying mostly non stop since Maedhros had died, she was holding onto Maglor’s arm for support as Eonwe delivered Manwe’s words in regards of the feanorians and the Noldor that had gone into exile. 

They were pardoned and could sail west, many took the offered option, while others decided to stay behind to rebuild Arnor. Eonwe also gave Elros and Elrond the same option that Manwe had given Earendil and Elwig, of whether counting themselves as elves or edain. Elros had been hesitant at first, afraid of leaving Alexandra so soon after Maedhros had died, but he had also fallen in love with an edain. 

“You know that I will always love you, no matter what you do, sweetheart,” Alexandra told him as he struggled to tell her of his decision. 

“Amme,” he said softly. 

Alexandra pulled him into a tight hug, “I always dreaded this moment, but you must live your life, and elf or man, you will always be my baby and the space of my heart that belongs to you shall never be occupied by another,” she whispered into his hair, “I’m so proud of you, sweetheart, I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Amme,” Elros muttered as he held her close against him. 

“Then go be happy, live your life, write your own story,” she told him as they let go. 

Elros gave her a teary smile and nodded, “you will visit, right?”

“Of course, and I’ll make sure to bring Maglor with me,” she told him with a small smile. 

Elros chuckled, and pulled her into another hug, “you’re the best, Amme,” he said before pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

* * *

Elros left with the Edain to the island of Numenor, becoming Elros Tar-Minyatur, first and greatest Numenorean King. Elrond became King Gil-Galad’s lore master and continued his practices as a healer. Tyelpe stayed with Alexandra and Maglor in their house and Elrond visited frequently enough that he was not missed, along with a few other elves he set up a forge and began working towards the construction of Mithlond. Alexandra and Maglor for their part spent much of their days together, whereas it was Maglor playing his harp in the balcony of their house while Alexandra listened, or Alexandra cooking and introducing elves to several plates. 

A welcome surprise in their lives was Thranduil, who also visited regularly, although he lived in the Sindar part of the city, he was a common visitor of the Feanorian household. It helped that whenever he visited Alexandra made his favorite food, and that he and Tyelpe had grown close in friendship. Alexandra also visited Numenor a few times, mostly for the births of Elros’ children, since she was their grandmother, she usually took Maglor with her as she had told him that they needed to be there and strong for each other. 

They healed, slowly, but they managed to heal and establish a routine for their lives, Maglor was happy that the Oath no longer weighed on him, Tyelpe was happy to have some of his family back and Elrond was happy because his family was slowly healing. 

Alexandra’s and Maglor's last trip to Numenor was while Elros was on his deathbed, old age finally taking him. They stayed with him through the night and even sang songs for him, he, as Maedhros before him, died with a smile upon his face. Alexandra and Maglor attended the Numenorean funeral, both again wearing black, even though his casket had the emblem of his house, a small feanorian star had been added below it. After the funeral Alexandra and Maglor excused themselves from Numenor and left to never return, for the pain of losing Elros was too great. 

Elrond ended up moving into the house for an entire year to help them cope with the loss even though Maglor and Alexandra assured him that they were okay, they were not. But they endured as they had before. Alexandra and Maglor coped by renovating their house, they lived in a cozy yet spacious two story house in front of the beach, and most of their people lived nearby, many said that Alexandra and Maglor could be considered as retired, while Elrond continued with his life. 

In the year 750, Oropher took his people and moved west from the havens, telling Alexandra that she was welcomed to visit, as was Maglor. During that year, Tyelpe left too with a group of Noldorim elves and founded Eregion, near the Misty Mountains. Alexandra and Maglor visited a few times since Tyelpe had been named Lord of Eregion, he offered to let them move in with him, but Alexandra and Maglor kindly declined as they both enjoyed their house by the beach, but they visited many times. 

While they continued to live out their retirement, Elrond continued to live his life, becoming one of Gil-Galad’s most trusted advisors and together they turned away Annatar from Mithlond. Tyelpe for his part welcomed Annatar in Eregion, and his heart was easily won by the Maia. Gil-Galad was inwardly crushed since he had loved Tyelpe in secret, but he was a king and couldn’t simply give into his heart’s desire. 

* * *

“Kano,” Alexandra said as she walked into their living room. 

“Yes?” 

“I am going to visit Oropher, or something,” Alexandra said as she sat next to him on the stairs of their house as Maglor had been overlooking the beach. 

“Or something?” he asked. 

Alexandra rested her head on his shoulder, “I don’t know, Kano, I… feel so empty inside, I want to at least fall in love with the world around me again.” 

Maglor sighed and passed an arm around Alexandra’s shoulders, “Oh, Alexandra, we’re a sad pair, aren’t we?” 

“The saddest pair,” she said, “are you coming with me?” 

“I would love to, Aurelisse, but I think that this is something that you need to do alone, take a few years to yourself, to mourn properly,” Maglor told her. 

Alexandra chuckled, “when did you become the wise one, Kano?”

“When my best friend needed advice, now go write to Elrond while I write to Tyelpe,” he told her. 

“Thank you, Kano, I don’t know what I would do without you,” she said softly. 

“You know, I ask myself that same question, but I’m glad that we’re here.” 

Alexandra departed Mithlond in S.A. 1493. She visited Amon Lanc and spent seven years in Oropher’s stronghold before leaving to explore the land. She virtually disappeared for the next couple of decades save for the odd letter that reached Maglor, usually carried by strange birds that Alexandra thought that Maglor would find funny, she mostly dwelled in the forests, spending a long time in Fangorn talking to different Ents and learning from them, oblivious to everything that was going on in Middle Earth. 

* * *

Alexandra made her way out of Fangorn feeling like a new person. She couldn’t wait to return home see the beach again, perhaps even take a dip, she smiled as she looked up, basking in the sunlight, she took the reins of her latest horse and got on, she couldn’t wait to cross the mountains, perhaps even stop by Ost-in-edhil and visit Tyelpe. Four days later as she made her way into an edain village in the Dunlands, however, her good mood was ruined by the dire news. Sauron was back and had invaded Eriador, prompting a new war against the elves. 

She had wanted to hit herself, Alexandra had been so caught up in her grief that she had forgotten about Sauron and the Rings. She was quick to ask around the village for the age, apparently she had been gone on her soul searching trip for almost two centuries, she almost flinched when she realized it and now Tyelpe was probably dead, or hopefully not yet, the year was S. A. 1697. Without losing more time, she bought several things at the settlement and restocked her arrows and sharpened her sword and knives, she had an elf to rescue. 

* * *

Maglor watched Maedhros with a concerned look on his face, almost as he had done for the entirety of the century. His brother had been allowed to return to Arda with Glorfindel from Gondolin and the Istari that the Valar had sent to help the elves in their efforts against Sauron. It had been a shocking surprise to see Maedhros whole again, his face devoid of the scars he had one suffered and with two hands. Elrond had been ecstatic to see Maedhros again as had been Tyelpe. Now the person for which Maedhros had returned had disappeared over two centuries ago. Oh, Maglor still got her letters, which was the only inkling that they had that she was still alive, but even those had grown scarce over the years. 

Maedhros had been devastated to know that Alexandra had left, no matter how many times Maglor told him that she was going to be back, because she had promised him that she was going to be back, she just needed her time.

“Elrond is being sent to Ost-in-Edhil to help relieve the city of Sauron,” Maglor told his brother. 

Maedhros looked at him, he actually looked young again, younger than Maglor even, “and what do you want me to do with that information?” 

“I don’t know what you are doing with it, but I am going, Tyelpe is there and Elrond is going, I’m not going to sit down and wait for the problem to go,” Maglor said sharply. 

“So you want me to fight again? Join a battle?” Maedhros asked. 

Maglor rolled his eyes, “What I want you to do is to stop brooding, Alexandra is around somewhere, probably unaware that Sauron is back, while she decides to come back I will keep our children safe.” 

Maedhros gave his brother a blank look, “Fine, I’ll go.” 

“Cousin Glorfindel is coming too,” Maglor said with a smirk. 

Maedhros rolled his eyes, “the joy, aunt Findis shouldn’t have asked me to keep an eye on her son.” 

* * *

Alexandra had been stalking Ost-in-Edhil for a week, learning the movements of the orcs and where they kept the elven hostages and then where Tyelpe was being kept. She was in way lucky since Sauron had all the elves in the same place and then Tyelpe, who was being kept chained in his forge. Now the only thing she needed was a diversion, and she was fantastic at those. She waited until the night fell to put her plan in march, keeping Sigurd, her horse in a strategic position to make a hasty escape.

She covered herself with a black cloak and got to work, a smirk on her face. Alexandra made her way into the city under the cover of the night, she got into one of the empty buildings that was further away from the city centre and filled it with her own made up gunpowder, and she did the same thing with several other buildings, once she was happy with her job, she started a fire and quickly made her way out. When the explosions started to go off she was already on the other side of the city working to free the hostages and giving them instructions to head to Moria as fast as they could. 

From a nearby building she watched as Sauron left Tyelpe’s house in a haste as the seventh explosion went off and the city began to burn. She laughed silently as she sneaked in through a backdoor that Tyelpe used to place the waste. Keeping all her senses sharp she walked into the forge, killing the orc that remained behind as a watcher. She gasped as she saw Tyelpe, bruised and bloodied, chained to the wall, he groaned as she approached him and lifted his face carefully. 

“Hey, sweetheart, did you miss me?” she asked softly. 

Tyelpe opened his eyes blearily, “Aunt Aly?” 

“The one and only,” she said as she heard another explosion go off, “let’s get you out of here before the asshole returns.” 

Alexandra grabbed the heaviest hammer she found and broke the chains holding Tyelpe to the wall, the manacles were still on but she could figure those out later, she threw her cloak over Tyelpe’s bare chest and helped him up, he stumbled around, and she wished she had been taller or stronger so that she could carry him better. She got him out of the house as another explosion resounded in the distance, she looked up to see that the smoke had covered the sky, making the night even darker, and prompted Tyelpe to go faster. 

She was lucky that the orcs were preoccupied by the explosions so she made it out of the city unbothered and found Sigurd anxiously waiting for her, with Sigurd’s help, she managed to get Tyelpe on and then got behind him, holding the injured elf between her arms and reaching the reins so that they could escape into the night into the mountains. 

* * *

Elrond arrived with his forces to find Ost-In-Edhil consumed by fire and Sauron’s forces fighting against the fire, it was a very confusing scene, but he commanded his forces and managed to relieve the city and the warriors that remained, his forces were joined by the dwarves and the Galadhrim led by Amroth. And that was how they managed to escape North, no signs of Tyelpe anywhere. 

Up North, Elrond himself established Imladris, with the help of Maglor, a very uncooperative Maedhros, Celeborn and all the other elves that had escaped the destruction of Eregion. They were quickly put under siege by a contingent of Sauron’s army, but they held. 

* * *

Alexandra for her part took Tyelpe to the mountains where she reached one of her caves, inside she had food and cloaks and ways to make a small fire, it was not ideal, but she dared not go further with Tyelpe in such a fragile state. She got him off Sigurd and placed him on her sleeping roll by the small fire that she had going, he had fallen unconscious so she let him be for the moment. She stood and fed Sigurd an apple before she moved to get one of her backpacks, as the main function of the cave was to be a ‘hold’ rather than a cave to live in. Once she was sure that she had gathered the necessary herbs, water and enough bandages she moved to begin healing Tyelpe, with a mix of her usually unhelpful powers and her own knowledge. 

Once she had healed most of the wounds and bandaged the others, she turned her attention to breaking the manacles, Tyelpe remained unconcious as she worked to open the manacles with a broken arrowhead, it took time and patience, but she managed, and then she got to bandaging his wrists. He groaned in his sleep and Alexandra placed her hand on his forehead, gently shushing him until he was calm again. She stood watch during the night, her cave was safe, but she couldn’t be completely sure, not after Sauron had most of his forces deployed in Eriador. 

It was early in the morning when Tyelpe awoke and Alexandra handed him a small bowl with fruits. 

“Hey there kid,” she said as she sat next to him. 

“Mmm not a kid,” Tyelpe muttered. 

“You are, your adult card just got revoked,” Alexandra informed him as she helped him sit, “if you think that I will let you out of my sight while Sauron is running around, you’re sorely mistaken.” 

Tyelpe sighed and gave her a defeated look. 

Alexandra passed an arm around his shoulder, pulling him into a side hug that he leaned into, “now why don’t you tell me what happened and why I had to destroy Ost-in-Edhil to get you out alive?” 

“You did what?” Tyelpe asked. 

“I got the hostages out and told them to go to Moria and set the rest of the city on fire,” she said as she took a bite of the apple she was holding. 

“Why?” Tyelpe asked. 

“Because I needed a diversion to get to you, I had been watching the city for a week, imagine the surprise I got when I stopped for food and supplies in Dundland only to hear that Sauron had overtaken Eriador and was in Ost-in-Edhil,” she told him. 

“You were returning home?” Tyelpe asked. 

“Of course I was, and I was going to stop by and visit you, of course that got completely derailed,” she said with a small smile. 

“You were gone for so long, that we thought that perhaps you had left,” Tyelpe muttered. 

“Why would I leave? Especially without saying goodbye? Besides, Elrond is my son and you and Maglor are my family, I wouldn’t just leave you, I just needed time, I guess I didn’t realize that so much time had gone by, I’m sorry,” she apologized. 

“It’s okay, I think we all needed time, I’m glad you’re back, Aunt Aly,” Tyelpe said, leaning onto her. 

“Me too, kiddo, now finish your breakfast, I need to check your injuries before I decide where we are going,” she told him. 

Tyelpe nodded and continued to eat his fruits, while Alexandra began packing up her stuff. She then rebandaged Tyelpe’s wounds and handed him another coat, he stood and she noticed that his breeches were mostly destroyed and that he was barefooted. 

“I’m sorry about your clothes, and the fact that nothing of mine would fit you,” Alexandra said. 

Tyelpe shrugged, “Could be worse, I could be dead.” 

“That’s the spirit,” she told him with a smile, “do you think you can manage to ride today, or would you rather rest?” 

“Where are we going?” Tyelpe asked. 

“Lothlorien, it is the nearest Elven settlement and there is another cave on the way that is usually used by the Galadhrim, we can stop there, it should take us four days to reach the edge of the forest, two to reach the cave,” Alexandra explained. 

“Is this what you have been doing in your free time?” Tyelpe asked. 

Alexandra shrugged, “I used to hate camping but there is something very calming about being alone with Nature, Haradion and a few of the Silvan and Avari gave me really good advice while I visited Orohper, he’s their king now.” 

Tyelpe laughed, “yes, I know that Oropher is their King, Thranduil sent a few letters, he was really happy when you visited.” 

“And I’ll visit again once we deal with Sauron, but now I have to get you somewhere where we can find clothes for you, also the elves I liberated from Sauron should be in Lothlorien, they were your people,” Alexandra said softly. 

“And much good I did to them,” Tyelpe said bitterly. 

“Hey, you made a mistake, now we get to set things right, come on, let’s make use of the sunlight,” Alexandra said as she moved to get Sigurd ready. 

* * *

They made good time, thankful that it was not winter and so it wasn’t snowing as long as they kept to the lower side of the mountains. Tyelpe was surprised to see that Alexandra knew the land like the back of her hand, making often remarks that she had become a ranger in her self imposed exile. When they reached the cave that the Galadrhim had conditioned, Alexandra was quick to search for clothes, she found some boots that Tyelpe could wear, and an old tunic, they were still rags, but better than him facing the cold outright. 

“You know, I’m fine, you don’t have to hover,” Tyelpe told her as they ate dinner. 

“Of course I have to hover, you were badly hurt, you are still bruised and I healed most of your damage with my powers, which remain a mystery, as always,” Alexandra huffed, “besides since you got your adult card revoked I get to mother you, now finish up so you can get some rest.” 

“How about you?” Tyelpe asked. 

“I’ll rest when I’m dead,” she deadpanned. 

Tyelpe’s eyes widened and she burst out laughing. 

“Just kidding, I’ll rest in Lothlorien, that’s an old saying from my world,” she explained. 

“You have an odd sense of humor,” Tyelpe remarked. 

Alexandra shrugged. 

* * *

Alexandra relaxed as the woods of Lothlorien came to view, and urged Sigurd to go faster, as soon as they crossed the borders they were met by a group of wardens. Alexandra asked the wardens about the group of hostages that she had freed and she was informed that they had arrived a couple of days ago. They reached Lorinand and were welcomed by King Amdir who informed them of the latest developments. 

“Lady Alexandra,” Galadriel said as she entered the room that had been given to Alexandra. 

Alexandra smiled at her, “Lady Galadriel, it is always a pleasure to see you, and I’ve told you, you can call me Alexandra.” 

Galadriel smiled and nodded, “you have yet again done the elves a great service, Alexandra and its Galadriel.” 

Alexandra laughed, “What can I say? You guys are my adoptive kin, and Tyelpe is like a son to me, or a very grumpy nephew.” 

“I heard from many of the rescued how you managed to get them out, it was truly valiant and many of them said that Sauron himself had Telperinquar as a prisoner,” Galadriel said as she sat down on a chair. 

“Well yes, I had to plan and everything, and create a diversion, which is why I could set them free and get Tyelpe out. Imagine my surprise, I’m returning home, planning to stop by and visit Tyelpe and I find out that Sauron has taken over the city, then Tyelpe explained to me the thing with the rings and I tell you, I’m too old for this, but someone has to keep an eye on him now,” Alexandra said with a grin. 

Galadriel’s laughter resounded through the room, “for many years you were known as the Feanorians’ Maia, I simply think it’s an oversimplification of your job as their keeper.” 

“I’m pretty sure that it extends to most Finweans, I’m sure I’d travel across the world to get you out of trouble, your father is a dear friend of mine, as are you,” Alexandra told her. 

Galadriel nodded at her, “Thank you for your words, and for being such an important part of this odd Finwean family.” 

“There is nothing to thank, as you said, we’re family, now what says to you if we go drink Amdir’s wine, I heard that is good and I haven’t had wine in ages,” Alexandra said with a grin. 

The two ladies, as different as day and night, walked out of the room, arms linked and discussing family matters as if they had known each other for life. Of course they made an odd picture since Galadriel was a foot taller than Alexandra. 

* * *

Two weeks later they were ready to depart, and were being joined by Galadriel and the ex hostages of Ost-In-Edhil, although Celebrian was staying behind for her safety. With Alexandra leading them they made their way North, keeping themselves on the Eastern side of the Misty Mountains. They braved Caradhras and got to the other side only to see that the newest elven settlement was under siege. 

“What do we do?” asked Tyelpe from atop his horse. 

Alexandra smiled at him, “well there’s over a hundred of us and we have swords and horses and I bet there are more elves in there, Maglor and Elrond included, so if any of you have a horn, this is the perfect moment to put an end to this siege,” she said, then looked at Galadriel and smirked, “what do you say, Galadriel, do we show this pack of orcs who run the world?” 

Galadriel laughed and nodded, brandishing her own sword, “I might be out of practice, but I can give it a try.” 

“Fantastic, anyone here has an elven horn?” 

* * *

Elrond had called for a council meeting, his council being Celeborn, Maglor, Glorfindel and Maedhros as they were the oldest elves in Imladris, when they heard the warhorn and Faelon rushed in calling them for battle. They were quick to march outside ready to fight the siege only to be given the surprise of their lives when they found Alexandra and Galadriel leading the charge against the orcs. Of course they didn’t have time to be that surprised since they were quick to jump into battle. 

It was several hours laters, after all the orcs had been killed or driven away, that Elrond reached his mother only to be pulled into a tight hug. 

“Hello, sweetheart, did you miss me?” she asked with the biggest grin. 

“Of course I missed you, Amme, so many things have happened,” he said quickly. 

“Yeah, Tyelpe told me about some rings of power and Sauron tricking him,” Alexandra waved him off. 

“Tyelpe told you? Where’s he?” 

“Somewhere, I rescued him from Sauron, had to blow up the entire city, such a loss,” she said with a smirk. 

“The fire, that was you?” Elrond asked in shock. 

“Of course, I needed a diversion to get Tyelpe out, I’m reckless but not dumb to go one on one against Sauron, I’m not suicidal,” she said. 

Elrond pulled her into another hug that she returned, laughing as she did so. Elrond was about to say something when another voice, a very familiar voice interrupted them. 

* * *

Maedhros couldn’t believe his eyes, and yet, he was seeing Alexandra, hale and whole, laughing as she hugged Elrond and assured the young ellon that everything was fine, including Tyelpe, which was such a Alexandra thing, keeping the family safe. She looked just as he remembered, yet there was something wilder around her. He was walking towards them, his feet carrying him before his head caught up with his actions. And then from his mouth fell her name like a prayer, he saw as she stiffened in Elrond’s hug and she let go of the kid only for their gazes to meet, her eyes widened in surprise and her sword fell from her hand onto the ground. 

“Nelyo?” her voice was soft as she asked, as if she was afraid that he was nothing more than an apparition conjured by her mind.

Maedhros smiled at her and nodded, and suddenly she was running towards him, he caught her easily as she jumped, he truly loved having both of his hands back. her hands found their way to his neck and she pressed her lips to his in a demanding kiss that Maedhros gladly returned, holding her by her thighs as her legs were wrapped around his torso. Her kiss was fervent, as if she was afraid that he could somehow disappear on her again, a constant battle of lips, teeth and tongues. She slid her arms around his neck as she pressed herself impossibly against him, moaning into his mouth as his hands squeezed her thighs. Only when they began to feel the need to breathe they pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other’s. 

“Hi, my Aurelisse,” Maedhros murmured, his breath hot against her face. 

Alexandra opened her eyes to look at him, tears were running down her cheeks as she smiled at him, “Hi handsome, I missed you.” 

“Yes, we could all tell,” Maglor said, interrupting the moment. 

Alexandra and Maedhros both turned their head to glare at him, although Alexandra giggled. 

“Hi Kano,” she greeted. 

“You know, when you said that you were leaving for a couple of years I thought you meant a decade or two, not two centuries,” Maglor deadpanned. 

Alexandra blushed, “Ah… well, time flies when you’re out in the wild.” 

Maglor smiled at her, “I’m glad you’re back, especially since this idiot will stop brooding, he’s been like this for a century.” 

“A century?” Alexandra asked looking back at Maedhros. 

“I looked for you, but I couldn’t find you, Kano said that you would return,” Maedhros said.

Alexandra frowned and slid herself off of him, turning to look at Tyelpe and Galadriel who had reached them, “You know, it would have been fantastic to know that Nelyo was back, mmm? Any reasons why neither of you told me?” 

“I honestly forgot about uncle Nelyo, I was happy to be alive, still am,” Tyelpe said awkwardly. 

Alexandra sighed and shook her head, then looked at Galadriel, an eyebrow raised. 

“I didn’t want to ruin the surprise,” she said simply. 

Maedhros sneaked an arm around Alexandra’s waist, pulling her closer to him, “it was indeed a nice surprise, Aly, wasn’t it?”

Alexandra looked at him and smiled, “the best surprise,” she said, then looked back at Galadriel and Tyelpe, “fine, you guys are forgiven this time, especially you, Galadriel, since you looked majestic as fuck while you fought those orcs.” 

Galadriel smiled and nodded before she left them. 

* * *

Once in the safety of Imladris, and after the new arrivals had been situated, Alexandra, Maedhros, Maglor, Elrond and Tyelpe sat in Elrond’s study to enjoy a bit of family time and so Alexandra could share her adventures with them. She found it funny that Maedhros kept her firmly on his lap during the entire time, it was not something unwelcome as she wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

“I guess this means goodbye to the house by the sea then,” Alexandra said, her hands over Maedhros’ own as he had his arms around her waist in a rather possessive hold. 

“I’m sure you’ll like the forest,” Maglor said, then smirked, “or perhaps you won’t even notice, with Nelyo here I doubt that you’ll have much time to worry about housing.” 

Alexandra raised her eyebrows at him, “I can multitask, you know that.” 

“I will be moving into the house by the sea,” Tyelpe said. 

“No you will not,” Alexandra said quickly, “remember, adult card revoked, you will be staying here where Kano, Nelyo and I can keep an eye on you.” 

“But,” Tyelpe pouted. 

“She’s right, Tyelpe, we’d feel much better if you’d remained here, besides I’m sure Elrond could use a forge master,” Maglor told him with a smile. 

“Fine,” Tyelpe muttered, then looked at Elrond, “my lord, I humbly ask that you accept me into your service.” 

“Asshole,” Elrond told him, “but fine, since I need one anyways, see I have Erestor as my seneschal and counselor, Lindir as my lore master, Glorfindel as the captain of my guard and Tyelpe as my forge master, Atta as my minstrel, Attya as my Chief Counselor and Amme as my vice-regent or Lady of the house, my household is basically completed.” 

“I’m so proud of you, sweetheart,” Alexandra said, giving Elrond a smile. 

Elrond grinned, “by the way, I have a question that I think everyone is wondering about, when are you and Attya getting married?” 

Alexandra laughed, “as soon as we find an empty bedroom.” 

Elrond and Tyelpe blushed while Maglor rolled his eyes, Maedhros tightened his hold on her and chuckled. 

“What? As far as I know elves bond or something as soon as they have sex, and that count as marriage, or was someone lying to me?” Alexandra asked. 

Maglor sighed, “no one lied to you, I guess that your son expected more from you two, a ceremony or something.” 

“Ah, well… that would be lovely, sure but I’m sure that it’s not necessary and that Nelyo and I are way past due,” Alexandra said. 

“But what if it could be a small ceremony?” Elrond asked hopefully, giving Alexandra the puppy dog eyes. 

“Have it arranged by tonight and I’ll do it,” Alexandra said with a grin. 

Elrond stood quickly, taking Tyelpe with him, “come on, we have a wedding to plan,” and the two left the study. 

“So you’re marrying me tonight?” Maedhros asked, burying his face into Alexandra’s hair. 

“I mean, yes, unless you don’t want to?” she asked as he began pressing kisses on her neck. 

“I do want to, although I thought that it was my duty to ask for your hand in marriage,” Maedhros said. 

“You can still do it, get on one knee and everything, I promise I’ll even act surprised,” she said with a grin. 

“Fine,” Maedhros said as he stood, taking Alexandra with him, he placed Alexandra on her feet and turned her so that she was facing him, there was a huge smile on her face as he took her hands in his and got on one knee, “Melamin, you have made me the happiest elf of all Arda, you saved my life in ways that none of us can imagine and I will forever be grateful for all that you’ve done for me and my family, since before I died in your arms I knew that someday I wanted to make you my wife, the Valar granted me a second chance to be here with you, so I ask you today, will you do me the honor and accept to be my wife?” 

Alexandra continued to grin as a tear made its way down her cheek and nodded, “it would be my greatest pleasure, love,” she said as she pulled him up to stand and into a kiss. 

“That was adorable,” Maglor said, once again, interrupting the moment. 

“It was,” Galadriel agreed as she stood in the doorway, a grin on her face, “now if you excuse me, I need to get the bride ready.” 

Galadriel took Alexandra by the arm and led her away from the study, leaving Maglor and Maedhros behind. 

“You guys are fast,” Alexandra commented as they walked. 

“Oh yes, and we love any excuse to celebrate, you should see how the Hall of Fire looks,” Galadriel winked at her. 

They reached a bedroom and Galadriel pushed Alexandra inside, Menaiel was inside reviewing several strips of white fabric. 

“Menaiel?” Alexandra asked, surprised as she moved to pull her friend into a hug, “I’ve missed you so much!” 

“I’ve missed you too, my lady, the Lady Galadriel informed me and the other seamstresses that you are to wed Lord Maedhros, I am so happy for you and of course you need the perfect dress, if only we had more time, but we will make do,” Menaiel said when Alexandra let go of her. 

* * *

Alexandra got her measurements taken, Menaiel commented that she was again too thin, and then another elleth pushed her into a big tub. She was scrubbed within an inch of her life and had to answer a few questions when she was asked about her tattoos and her belly piercing, and then her multiple ear piercings. She had explained that it was mostly something aesthetical and that people from her world liked it, she had a small ankle tattoo in the shape of her homeland and on her left wrist she had a small crescent moon, she figured that if she had lived longer she would have gotten a few more. 

The elves had been intrigued by the process and Alexandra had mentioned the needles and the ink and the fact that it was slightly painful, which was the main reason why she only had two and why they were small. She had also explained the piercings, she had a neat line of small round diamonds on her right lobe and a mid helix gold hoop on her right ear, while on her left ear she had two mid helix gold hoops, one small golden heart and then two small round diamonds. It looked delicate on her ears. 

“Aren’t your ears sensitive?” Galadriel asked. 

Alexandra frowned, “not particularly, are elven ears sensitive?” 

“Very,” Galadriel said with a small smirk. 

“Oh!” Alexandra exclaimed, smirking, “good to know.” 

Galadriel laughed as she did Alexandra’s hair,”I bet cousin Maitimo hasn’t noticed your red braid yet, I think we should make it stand out.” 

Alexandra nodded. 

* * *

Several hours later Alexandra was exchanging vows with Maedhros while dressed in the most delicate dress that she had ever seen in front of all of the elves that were currently in Imladris, which were quite a lot. After the ceremony, they partied in the hall of fire well into the night when Maedhros took Alexandra with him towards their bedroom. 

“It is a little empty, but Kano assured me that you were going to love it and that you would want to decorate it yourself,” Maedhros explained. 

Their bedroom, or rather set of rooms, was wide, with what seemed to be a sitting room that was yet devoid of any furniture and then to the side a wide room with a big bed in the middle, as Maedhros had told her, it was empty, but it was something that they could work on, later. 

“It’s perfect,” she assured him as she tugged his arm towards the bed. 

Maedhros sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Alexandra so that she was standing between his legs, since he was sitting they were both eye to eye, Alexandra laughed as she pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. 

“You’re ridiculously tall, you know that, right?” she asked as she grabbed his face in her hands. 

Maedhros held her waist with his hands and nodded, “I believe that my stature has been mentioned before, yes,” he answered before he pulled Alexandra into a slow kiss. 

Alexandra melted into the kiss, pressing herself against him, her arms around his shoulders, while Maedhros’ hands caressed her sides through the fabric of her dress. Alexandra pulled away, gently cupping Maedhros’ face in her hands, it was so strange for her to see his handsome face devoid of scars, and even more stranger to her the fact that he again had two hands. 

“I love you,” she said softly, Maedhros was about to say something but she pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss and smiled at him, “I love the fact that you look so happy and carefree and so comfortable in your own skin, but I want you to know that I love you now as much as I loved you then, scars, missing hand and all, you know that, right?” 

“I love you too,” he said, a soft smile on his face as he pulled her in for a slow kiss, “it fills my heart with joy to know that you would have wanted me back then.” 

“Correction, I wanted you back then, it's just that finding an empty tent away from elven hearing is really hard in the middle of a war,” she laughed. 

Maedhros pressed his forehead against hers, “I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you, but I’m happy regardless.” 

“You became the better version of yourself, but that’s a conversation for another day, because right now I want to enjoy all that my husband has to offer,” Alexandra said with a smirk as her hands travelled down to undo Maedhros’ cape and then his tunic. 

* * *

He watched attentive as her small fingers worked until she had removed his top wear, he sat on the edge of the bed, bare chested while Alexandra looked at him, her eyes darkening minutely as her hand traveled down his chest slowly, almost as if she was afraid to touch him. She smirked at him when her fingers reached the drawstrings of his pants, she took a step back and tugged on the drawstrings, urging him to stand, Maedhros did, towering over her small form easily, her nimble fingers undid the drawstrings of his pants and Alexandra looked up at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes, he raised an eyebrow at her, but he was a little nervous, since elves bonded for life he had never lain with anyone before. 

But Alexandra had mothered a child, so she must’ve had lovers before him, so Maedhros didn’t want to disappoint her in bed since his experience was basically non-existent. Alexandra pulled his pants down slowly as if taking in the sight before her, Maedhros stepped out of his slippers and Alexandra removed the pants completely, he was standing completely naked in front of her, he shivered as he felt her hot gaze on him, her eyes looked black as she stared at him, her hands grasped his sides and squeezed lightly, with a sly smile directed his way she took his member in her hands and began stroking at a slow pace before she looked up once more and then took him into her mouth. 

Maedhros groaned as the sensation filled his entire body, Alexandra continued sucking on him, getting as much of him as she could into her mouth, he knew that he was big, it was all proportional to his tall height and to see Alexandra, who often looked so innocent and aloof, pleasuring him, his big cock in her mouth and her hands, it was a mouthwatering sight that Maedhros would always treasure. She sucked him until he found his release and he was even more surprised to see, despite being panting and breathing heavily that she had swallowed his entire load. 

She stood straight then, using her fingers to clean her face and then licking on them looking at him with fake innocence, that did Maedhros in, he grabbed her by the waist, lifting her up so that he could press his lips to her easily. He tasted himself in her mouth as she kissed him back demandingly, she wrapped her legs around his middle freeing Maedhros’ hands so that he could begin unlacing her dress. Her dress came off easily, and Maedhros took a moment to admire Alexandra’s white lacy undergarments that did very little to hide the skin underneath, he frowned as he noticed two small shiny rocks on her belly, one over her belly button and another one above, it looked appealing, but he didn’t know what it was. 

“It’s a belly piercing,” she told him softly, “it’s there for decoration, as the ones I use on my ears,” as she said that, she traced one of Maedhros’ ears with her fingers, he shivered and felt his cock twitching, she had a pleased smirk on her face as she noticed the reaction. 

Maedhros pulled her into another kiss before dropping her in the middle of the bed, he quickly crawled over her, pressing kisses along the skin of her abdomen up to her breast that were covered with lacy white fabric that he quickly discarded without a second thought. 

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured against the skin of her breasts and she shivered underneath him as he began sucking and handling her nipples, alternating them, her moans were not loud, but rather very light and delicate and somehow completely fitting of her, she moaned again as he pulled on one of the sensitive nipples, and Maedhros smiled onto her skin. 

Now he had a favor to return, he resumed kissing her soft skin, it was slightly darker than his, a mix of her heritage and days spent loungin under the sun. Maedhros pressed his kisses, going downwards this time, his fingers hovered uncertainty over the belly piercing as she had called it, but he decided that it was something that he could discover another day. Alexandra let out a shriek as his tongue lapped her slit after he had removed her undergarments, she even jumped a little as he began little experimental touches here and here and then with his tongue again, one of her hands fisted in his hair as he added his fingers to his explorations, with her other hand she was trying to rub her nub, but Maedhros quickly stopped her, moving her hand away and chucking when he heard her huff, his chuckles sent shivers down her spine and then he focused again solely on his task, he slid in two fingers and she let out small growl. 

Maedhros took it as a sign that everything was running well and added a third finger, while he sucked her nub, she came shortly afterwards, her entire body shaking in pleasure as Maedhros continued his movements, he noticed as another wave of pleasure hit her and smirked, he stopped sucking and removed his fingers from her, crawling over Alexandra’s body, her eyes were half lidded and he pressed a kiss to her lips that she lazily returned before he pressed his fingers against her mouth and she began sucking on them, her eyes opening as she realized where those fingers had been. Maedhros pulled her into another kiss, more demanding this time and she smirked against his lips. 

“Are you sure this is the first time you do this?” she asked breathlessly, a smirk on her face. 

Maedhros rolled his eyes but smiled, “you know that it is.” 

“Then let me tell you, you’re a complete natural, love,” she said before she pulled him into another kiss. 

Maedhros knew that he was not going to last much again as his cock was throbbing for attention, so when he pulled away he fixed himself so that his tip was at her entrance, their gazes were locked as Maedhros entered her slowly, enjoying the tightness of her pussy and the way her face scrunched in pleasure as he got even deeper, he stopped momentarily once he was completely inside, giving Alexandra a chance to adjust to his size. 

“Am I hurting you?” 

“Mmmm… no, it feels so good actually,” she assured him with a small moan as he moved a little, “move, Mae, I won’t break.” 

He laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead before he began thrusting in and out, eventually her moans got a little louder, not by much, but it was something and she got demanding, urging him to go faster and harder which he happily complied. He came with a grunt, Alexandra shortly following, and he released inside of her, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against hers as he felt their Feas mingled and content, it was the most fulfilling experience that he had ever felt. 

“Wow,” Alexandra said softly as he pulled out of her and laid next to her on the bed, pulling her body closer to his, “I had never felt my soul like that.” 

Maedhros smiled softly at her, “you’re mine for eternity, Aurelisse.” 

“Mmm… as long as you’re mine back I have no objections to that statement, Mae,” she said as she placed a hand on his face and smiled, “that was fun, definitely worth the wait.” 

“Definitely,” he agreed. 

Alexandra cuddled up to him and pressed a kiss to his lips, “if I wasn’t so tired I’d keep you for rounds two and three, but I feel thoroughly fucked right now.” 

“We can pick up right where we left off after a nap,” he said. 

Alexandra grinned at him, “that’s the spirit babe.” 

Maedhros found out that he liked ‘babe’ as an epesse too. 

* * *

As promised, they continued as soon as they woke up next morning, their energies recharged, they set to explore one another, every inch of skin available, as it turned out, elven ears were really really sensitive, something that Alexandra enjoyed to nibble on and that drove Maedhros wild. He also discovered Alexandra’s tattoos and a couple of her scars, the one of her death just below her left breast and thinner scars on her back from an accident from when she was young. 

Alexandra discovered that Maedhros’ shoulders were littered with freckles, she enjoyed telling him that in her world freckles were considered angel kisses and that since she was technically a maia she was the closest thing to an angel in their current world, so she delighted herself in planting kisses over his freckles. Maedhros discovered that she was incredibly ticklish to the point of going breathless with laughter.

They both had great stamina, with Maedhros elven body and Alexandra’s human determination they made for a very explosive pair, which is why they spent most of their first day as a married couple reenacting all that Alexandra remembered from the Kama Sutra, and she even joked that they could make their own version. 

* * *

They emerged from their rooms in time for dinner, looking quite rested and smug, the entirety of Imladris could see that the pair was thoroughly fucked and proud of it. They sat at the table with Maglor, Tyelpe, Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel. 

“You know uncle Nelyo,” Tyelpe began as they sat, “we almost sent uncle Maglor to see if you guys were alive.” 

“Why wouldn’t we be?” asked Maedhros. 

“You were in that room for an entire day,” Elrond pointed out. 

Maedhros shrugged, “we had many things to do.” 

Maglor raised an eyebrow at his brother, “have you decided on the decoration then?”

“No,” Alexandra said with a smirk, “but the headboard got broken.” 

“How do you even break a headboard?” Tyelpe asked. 

Alexandra and Maedhros laughed. 

“With enough determination,” Maedhros said with a smirk of his own. 

Maglor groaned into his meal, “I hate you both.” 

Galadriel covered her mouth with a napkin to hide her laughter while Celeborn looked amused. 

“Aw, Kano, we still love you,” Alexandra said smiling. 

Maglor rolled his eyes, “the bed will be fixed, do not break it again.” 

“Sure thing captain!” Alexandra said cheekily while Maedhros smiled. 

While Sauron was still at large and they were fighting a war, that small moment as a family was all that mattered to them at the moment, and they knew that eventually things were going to be okay. 


	4. nef aear, sí nef aearon. (on this side of the Sea, here on this side of the Ocean)

**Several Years Later. (Third Age)**

The war of the elves against Sauron ended up with The Last Alliance. Elves and Men alike fought against their common enemy and prevailed, although not without losses of their own. Between the fallen stood out the last High King of the Noldor in Arda, Ereinion Gil-Galad and the King of the Greenwood Oropher of Doriath, youngest son of the Teleri King Olwe, which had been a surprise for Alexandra to know since she didn’t know who Oropher’s father was. 

After the war came the Third Age, with all the reparations that needed to be made, more elves ended up sailing west, but many more decided to remain in Arda. Shortly after the War, Galadriel and Celeborn moved permanently to Lothlorien and when Amroth left and disappeared they became the Lord and Lady of the Wood. Thranduil took his father’s crown with grace and led his people forward through the Third Age and he received several visits from Alexandra and Maedhros and even Tyelpe ended up living in Greenwood for a couple of years while he mourned Gil-Galad. 

Imladris became a place of retirement, to enjoy the beauty of the forest and the arts and elven history, it became a place of healing. And soon after the beginning of the Third Age, Elrond Peredhel married Lady Celebrian, daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel. Alexandra, Maedhros and Maglor had been extremely happy for Elrond who had finally found his one and could enjoy life with her. While in Greenwood, Thranduil ended up marrying a Sinda lady named Anthelisse, sister to Beleg Cuthalion, that he had known since his doriathrim days. 

Soon enough a new generation of elflings was born, including: Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Elrond and Celebrian and their younger sister Arwen, and Legolas, son of Thranduil and Anthelisse. Shortly after a visit to Greenwood to meet the newest elfling, Alexandra and Maedhros also talked about the possibility of having a child, since Elrond was now grown and a father, Tyelpe was doing his thing in Greenwood and Thranduil too had become a father, Alexandra felt that the elves that she had grown to love and mother, didn’t need her much anymore. 

Alexandra had also talked to Elrond about the idea, the Lord of Imladris pulling his mother into a hug and telling her that he would love to have another sibling, since they still loved and remembered Elros fondly. Afterwards, Alexandra sent letters to Tyelpe and Thranduil and then a letter to Galadriel to ask several questions about elven pregnancy that she didn’t feel comfortable discussing with Celebrian. Then, Alexandra told Maglor and he was ecstatic at the thought of having a niece or a nephew, so with all said and done, Alexandra and Maedhros took a trip of their own, two months they spent touring the northwest of Arda, past the Mountains of Ered Luin and to the small island of Himling, where the abandoned Fortress of Himring stood. 

Alexandra loved to visit the old Fortress and to see that it was still standing despite all that had gone down and Maedhros had taken care to show her his favorite spots and to tell her about his time there, to Alexandra it was sometimes baffling the fact that she and Maedhros were several thousands of years old, or the fact that Maedhros was several thousands of years older than her. In Himring they kept warm by sharing body heat, something that the two of them were very adept at, especially when they didn’t have to think about other elves bothering them. So when they returned to Imladris, Alexandra was carrying a bun in her oven, although when Maglor had asked the pair about the child’s begetting day they had blushed and Alexandra had said that they were going to celebrate the baby’s birthday instead. 

A year later, Valaina Nelyafinwean was born, a copper haired little girl with big brown eyes. Alexandra and Maedhros were both over the moon with their baby girl. Valaina’s hair was a shade or two darker than her father’s and Alexandra had told Maedhros that perhaps Valaina took after Alexandra’s mother Rosemarie, who had been auburn haired. Maedhros had been surprised to learn such a fact and Alexandra had waved him off quickly, telling him that she didn’t deem it important because it was obvious that she took after her father in that regard. 

But taking after him or not, it couldn’t be denied that Valaina was Maedhros’ daughter, just as it couldn’t be denied that she was Alexandra’s either. Valaina for her part grew to be close friends with her ‘niece’ Arwen, although she also loved to spend time with the twins playing at hunting and getting most of her clothes dirty. She also loved her big brother Elrond and was made aware of Elros and her off world sister, Rosie, under the soft urging of Maedhros, as Maedhros had explained to Alexandra that even though he hadn't known Rosie, she was a part of their family. 

As she grew, Valaina met who would become her best friend, Prince Legolas Thranduillion of Greenwood. As her family was with Thranduil’s when Anthelisse had passed. So Valaina and Legolas, the closest in age, and Arwen, who managed to be dragged around in their shenanigans became the best of friends. Alexandra and Maedhros had stayed with Thranduil in Greenwood for a few years when Anthelisse had passed, helping him through the pain and with Legolas, before they left, Tyelpe announced that he was staying behind with Thranduil, indefinitely since the young king needed a friend. Alexandra had pulled her nephew into a hug and had wished him the best. 

Tyelpe and Thranduil grew as close as brothers as they shared in the grief of losing those they loved, but were optimistic enough to know that they would be seeing them again someday. In turn, Legolas grew up with a very fun and loving Uncle Tyelpe. They were a strong family and they only hoped that they could still carry that bond on to Aman once they departed Arda one day. 

What no one, (Alexandra, Maedhros and Thranduil), expected was that once they all reached their first thousand years, or nearby for the youngest ones, Valaina and Legolas were going to fall in love. It had been a surprise for everyone involved, except perhaps for Glorfindel and the few that had joined his betting pool, Maglor included. When the two had announced it to their parents during a Feast of Starlight in Greenwood, the parents had been extremely surprised, but Maedhros and Thranduil had accepted it gracefully while Alexandra had pulled Legolas and Valaina into a very emotional hug, complaining about kids that grew too fast. They married two years after the initial announcement. 

“I’m going to be a princess of Greenwood,” Valaina said, scrunching her nose as Alexandra fixed her hair. 

“Oh darling, you were born a princess of the Noldor,” Alexandra told her with a small smirk, “daughter of Crownprince McPrettyFace himself.” 

“Heard my name,” Maedhros said, sticking his head into the room where his wife and daughter were. 

Alexandra laughed as she motioned for him to enter, “I was telling our lovely daughter that despite the fact that in a few hours she is to become a princess of Greenwood, she’s always been a princess, we just don’t care much for titles.” 

Maedhros walked to Alexandra, wrapping an arm around her waist, “your mother is right, I am a noldorin prince, as your mother put it, Crownprince McPrettyface.” 

Alexandra pulled Maedhros down so that she could press her lips to his in a short kiss, “I’m glad that you recognize it, love.” 

“If you can’t against them, you end up joining in the madness, or at least, you told me that,” Maedhros said, booping Alexandra’s nose with his finger. 

“Uncle Kano is right, you two are disgustingly adorable,” Valaina said smiling. 

Alexandra let go of Maedhros so that she could place her hands on her daughters’ shoulders and look into her eyes through the reflection in the mirror, “your disgustingly adorable parents who raised you with all the love that the world could offer.” 

“I love you guys, truly,” Valaina said with a dimpled grin. 

“And we love you too, darling,” Maedhros said, pulling both of his girls into a hug. 

**The One Ring (Of Greenleaves and Eight Pointed Stars).**

The years passed, and the One Ring resurfaced with a Hobbit. The story went as it needed to, nine walkers of the Fellowship, Aragorn Son of Arathon, Legolas Thranduillion, Boromir of Gondor, Gandalf the Grey, Gimli Son of Gloin and the Hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. Valaina had stayed behind in Imladris, angry about the fact that Legolas was risking his life, but offering her support to Arwen who was counting on Aragorn to get his task done. 

Before the Fellowship departed, Alexandra shared a small tidbit of wisdom to Legolas about a certain Rohirrim fortress, he asked the importance of it, but she refused to say more, telling him that she knew no more, but that it was important that he remembered. Legolas had taken her words to heart and promised Alexandra that he was going to return safe and sound to Valaina. Alexandra had nodded at him and told him that she hoped so. Maedhros had been surprised by the turn of events, but supported Legolas’ decision and tried to placate Valaina’s anger. Alexandra later sat with her daughter explaining that in the world, everyone had their part to play and that Legolas’ path included the fellowship. 

The months were hard, Alexandra had also a conversation with Elrond about Arwen’s choice, reminding him that she, as a mother, had been faced with the same situation when Elros had chosen mortality and that the only thing that he could do was to reassure Arwen that he would love her no matter what happened and that he would always remembered as she had been. Elrond’s shoulders had slumped after that conversation and Alexandra had pulled her son into a hug, murmuring a song that she had sang to him and his brother the night before their arrival to the Vanyarin war camp in the War of Wrath. 


	5. ar mi cemen rainë (and on earth peace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra gets a proposition from Namo and revisits her death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ. 
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Domestic Violence, Murder, Character Death.   
> (in this chapter we learn how Alexandra ended up in Arda)

Alexandra cuddled up to Maedhros, they were both tired after a long day, the war of the ring had ended a couple of days ago and they were currently in Gondor for Arwen’s wedding to King Elessar. Alexandra figured that Valaina was somewhere with Legolas, as her girl had pounced on her husband upon seeing the blonde elf, Alexandra had laughed at that while Maedhros had pulled her closer into a hug, a smile on his face upon seeing his daughter happily reunited with her husband. Maedhros smiled at Alexandra and pressed a kiss to her head. 

“We are fortunate,” Maedhros whispered against Alexandra’s hair. 

“I say we’ve earned it, I mean you did die in my arms and I mourned you and was miserable for a very long time,” Alexandra looked at him, a small smile on her face.

Maedhros’ grey eyes softened as he looked at her, he pulled her closer to him and pressed a slow kiss to her lips, Alexandra responded to the kiss in kind, kissing him back lazily, taking their time to explore each other’s mouths. 

“I love you so much, my Aurelisse,” Maedhros said against her lips. 

“I love you too, Mae, so much,” she said, back pressing her lips back to his. 

* * *

Alexandra opened her eyes and frowned, this was not her bedroom and she was actually standing, she looked around and was slightly startled as a room began taking form from a weird mist. She looked down and realized that she was wearing the same clothes she had been wearing when she had appeared in Beleriand all those years ago. She was momentarily terrified when she began thinking about why she was wearing those clothes again. 

“Be at peace, Erulisse,” said a strong yet soft voice. 

Alexandra turned quickly and came face to face with a pale dark haired man, with eyes so gray that she was sure that they were almost white, immediately she knew who this man was, no, not man, Vala, this was Namo. 

“Am I dead?” Alexandra asked softly. 

“Not exactly, your body is not here, just part of your soul, Irmo owed me a favor or two,” he told her, an amused look on his face. 

“Oh,” Alexandra muttered, then she looked at Namo, “Is there something you needed, sir?” 

Namo nodded, “not exactly me, Erulisse; you see, you freed two of Feanor's sons from the dratful oath, Maitimo and Makalaure learned from you and repented from the oath, it took your kindness for them to do so, however, the other five sons of Feanor and Feanor himself are still doomed.” 

“Unless they repent like Mae and Kano,” Alexandra whispered. 

“Unless they repent truly, Eru is to give them a chance, should you wish to help them,” Namo told her. 

“How would I help them?” Alexandra asked carefully. 

“You would come here in your dreams, and you would talk to them, it is what I would allow should you choose to help them,” Namo explained. 

“Like a therapist? You want me to become their therapist?” she asked puzzled. 

“I am not familiar with the term, however if you think that this therapist can help them, then yes,” Namo told her. 

“Would it harm me to be here?” 

“Not at all, your powers allow you to be here in fea, when it’s time to go I would guide you back to your hroa, nothing would harm you, Erulisse,” Namo looked at her expectantly. 

“I’ll do it, they are my family after all,” she said with a small smile. 

“Very well,” Namo told her. 

* * *

“You’ll be doing what?” Maglor asked, confused. 

“Helping your brothers, they died before completing the oath or repenting from it, so they are doomed and Namo offered me a chance to help them, I said yes,” Alexandra explained for the third time. 

“Are you sure you want to burden yourself?” Maedhros asked, his face unreadable. 

Alexandra’s eyes softened as she looked at him, “Mae, this is no burden, they are your brothers, family, I wish to see your family whole again.” 

Maedhros smiled at her and pulled her in for a short kiss, “I don’t deserve you.” 

Alexandra giggled, “oh stop it you, we’re in this together, this family doesn’t give up on each other, I’ll save your brothers.” 

“No oaths,” Maglor told her sharply. 

“No oaths, just my word,” Alexandra told him as she held his hand. 

Maglor smiled at her, “just try, just knowing that you’re trying is enough for us.” 

Alexandra nodded at him and pulled both him and Maedhros into a hug. 

* * *

“You will start with Tyelkormo,” Namo announced her as they walked down a dimly lit corridor. 

“Okay, can I tell him who I am?” Alexandra asked. 

“Of course, whatever is necessary for you to do, you might, although I wonder why you ask, Erulisse?” Namo looked at her expectantly. 

“If I’m going to do this right I need to be able to be truthful with them, if they will repent, it needs to be true so I cannot lie or hide things from them, that doesn’t form a bond nor helps their case, I will not deceive them in any way,” she explained. 

“I guess it makes sense, I wish you the best, Erulisse, I will come get you when your time is up,” Namo told her as he stopped walking in front of a black door. 

Alexandra nodded at him, “thank you.” 

Namo looked at her before he disappeared, Alexandra took a deep breath before she opened the door and walked into the room. 

The room was simple, a gray square that had nothing except for the elf she had been sent to talk to. Tyelkormo was sitting in a corner, knees drawn up, his light hair in several states of disarray. Alexandra cautiously made her way to him and sat in front of the elf, a good meter and a half away from him. 

“Hello,” she said softly. 

The elf looked up, familiar grey eyes gazing into Alexandra’s brown ones, he frowned, “who are you?” 

His voice was raspy, probably due to disuse, “I’m Alexandra, I’m here to help you.” 

“Help me do what?” Tyelkormo asked haughtily. 

“Break free of the oath, just as I helped Nelyo and Kano,” she explained, keeping her voice soft. 

The mention of his brothers got his attention, his eyes widened fractionally, “are they okay?” 

Alexandra nodded, “they are, they are happy and safe from all harm and they would like to see you safe too.” 

“Why are you doing this? What do you gain from this?” Tyelkormo asked. 

“Personally, I gain nothing from this, I’m doing this because I care for Nelyo, Kano and Tyelpe and would do anything to see them whole again, because even though they’re happy, they miss their brothers, or in Tyelpe’s case, he misses his uncles and his father,” she told him. 

Tyelkormo raised an eyebrow at her, “how do you know that?” 

Alexandra chuckled, “Well, we live under the same roof, I’d expect to hear their thoughts from time to time.” 

“You live with my brothers?” he asked in disbelief. 

“And your nephew and your niece,” Alexandra smiled at him. 

Tyelkormo frowned, “I don’t have a niece.” 

“You do, she’s over two thousand now, but to be honest she’ll always be my baby, your niece’s name is Valaina Nelyafinwean, Nelyo and I figured that one name was enough for her,” Alexandra said. 

Tyelkormo’s eyes widened and his gaze went to Alexandra’s fingers where he spotted a golden band, “you are Nelyo’s wife? How?” 

Alexandra grinned at him and nodded, “it’s a rather long story, but I think we have time, Lord Namo is supposed to get me when it’s time for me to go.” 

Tyelkormo relaxed and nodded, he sat more comfortably and ran a hand through his hair, “I would like to hear your story.” 

“Very well.” 

* * *

“Tyelpe!” Alexandra said, pulling the dark haired elf into a hug. 

“Aunt Aly!” Tyelpe responded, lifting Alexandra from the ground as he hugged her. 

They both laughed as her feet were dangling, while Tyelpe was not as tall as Maedhros, all the elves were considerably taller than Alexandra, Valaina included, and it was something that Alexandra had come to admit, if grudgingly. Tyelpe placed a kiss to Alexandra’s hair before placing her back down. 

“Did you arrive long ago?” Alexandra asked. 

“Not that long, Thranduil is around too, checking in on Legolas, I reckon, I was talking to uncle Kano, he told me about your new job?” Tyelpe asked as they began walking towards the white tower. 

“Oh yes, I met your uncle Tyelkormo, he’s interesting,” Alexandra said with a small smile. 

“You got uncle Tyelko first? Mmmm… that’s nice, I guess, how is he?” 

“I think he’s getting better, at first he seemed defeated but he looks better now,” Alexandra told him. 

Tyelpe smiled, “that’s good, he used to babysit me a lot when I was a child, he can seem harsh and haughty, but he’s good.” 

“Oh I know,” Alexandra said softly. 

“You do?” Tyelpe asked, confused. 

“Yeah, a person who loves animals as your brother does cannot be truly evil, or at least that’s my personal belief in the matter,” she explained. 

Tyelpe nodded, “You’re right.” 

* * *

Tyelkormo was sitting on one of the couches that Alexandra had conjured in the room when she walked in, she smiled at him and sat on her usual couch, opposite to him. Tyelkormo had an unreadable expression on his face as he observed her and Alexandra frowned. 

“Is there something wrong?” she asked. 

“I’m just thinking,” Tyelkormo answered, “you say that you helped my brothers, you married Nelyo and he died and was rebodied because he repented the oath but I wonder, what could you know of pain like us? Apart from losing Nelyo that one time.”

Alexandra raised an eyebrow at Tyelkormo, “Nelyo and I didn’t always get along, I mean you’d see us now and you wouldn’t believe that there was any animosity between us, but during those few first years I think that he saw me as weak, he couldn’t believe that another person understood the pain and trouble that he was going through, and sure, I was never a victim of a hellish oath that ended up killing most of my family but I had my own demons, my arrival to Arda can still be directly linked to my own grievances and those were no less than the ones he was going through.” 

“How can you be so sure of that?” Tyelkormo asked. 

Alexandra smiled sadly at him, “I haven’t told you how I ended up in Arda, despite the fact that you can see that I’m clearly different, how I ended up as a Maia of all things?” 

“No, you have not,” Tyelkormo said slowly. 

“I died,” Alexandra said simply, “by the hand of my own brother, and I was alive for enough time to deliver my first child, so not only I lost my life, but I was lost to my daughter, all because my brother was a jealous bastard.”

Tyelkormo remained silent, eyes wide in disbelief as he processed her words. Alexandra stood from her couch, a brown door appeared on one side of the room, she looked at Tyelkormo and offered him her hand. 

“Come on, I want to show you something,” she said. 

Tyelkormo looked at her but took her hand, standing from the couch, he too was incredibly tall. Alexandra tugged on his hand to guide him and opened the brown door, they both walked through it. 

* * *

The apartment was just as she remembered, decorated in white, silver and pastels, she smiled as she walked around observing the picture frames and the few paintings that adorned the walls. Tyelkormo looked extremely out of place in the middle of the modern apartment. 

“This is where I lived and where I died, I am from an entirely different world, Ea is infinite and many worlds exist outside of it,” Alexandra explained as Tyelkormo looked at her. 

“You were Edain,” Tyelkormo said. 

Alexandra nodded at him, “in this world elves and magic are nothing more than stories and myths, although I always believed that perhaps magic manifested somewhat differently, but most people were too rational to believe in it.” 

Alexandra stopped talking as she heard the door, a younger version of herself walked into the house talking on the phone happily with Margaret. 

“I promise, Maggie, I’ll tell everyone this weekend and I’ll even call Lee, that if he hasn’t changed his phone,” the youngest Alexandra said as she placed her purse on the couch and walked to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water, “mmm… to be honest, I hate this, I miss being able to drink, but I cannot hate Rosie, she will be the cutest kid, you’ll see.” 

Tyelkormo looked at the younger version of Alexandra, and then looked at Erulisse. 

“She cannot see us, or hear us, this is a memory,” Erulisse explained.

“This was the day you died,” Tyelkormo said. 

Erulisse just nodded.

Alexandra continued moving around the kitchen and talking on the phone, “you and John coming to dinner, right? Fantastic, I made lasagna, just have to put it in the oven, bring brownies, I’ve been craving them like crazy, hold up let me put you on speaker,” Alexandra placed her phone on the counter and continued to talk to Maggie as she pulled the Lasagna out of the fridge. 

Tyelkormo tensed as a door was shut, he looked towards the hallway but Alexandra didn’t seem to hear the sound, Erulisse remained strangely calm as she heard the steps coming from the hallway, but she did squeeze Tyelkormo’s hand and offered him a smile as the next figure stepped into the kitchen effectively spooking Alexandra. 

“Dude, what the fuck?” Alexandra asked, “have you heard about knocking?” 

Her brother remained silent, a hulking figure covering the hallway, he was glaring at her, as if trying to decide how to proceed. Erulisse frowned and tilted her head, Alexandra in that state looked fragile, vulnerable even and smaller than she remembered, Tyelkormo’s grip on her hand tightened as Alexandra’s brother began throwing around insults and calling her a whore. 

“I don’t know how they hired you, if you couldn’t keep your legs close, perhaps that’s what you did, huh? Fucked your way to the top?” Alexandra’s brother asked while holding her by the hair and dragging her from the kitchen. 

“What the fuck’s wrong with you?” Alexandra asked as she tried to break free from the grasp. 

“SHUT IT,” her brother commanded as he hit her across the face with the gun he was carrying. 

Alexandra’s eyes widened and bloodied tears poured from her eyes, her brother threw her against a table and pointed his gun at her. 

“You are a bitch, this should be mine, you always wanted the same as I, women don’t belong here, but you never learned to keep your mouth closed and follow the rules did you?” he spat angrily, “it was always defying stereotypes, the little feminist that could, well where are your other bitchy friends now?” 

Alexandra coughed blood and looked up at her brother, “you don’t want to do this Joe, be rational,” she tried to pacify him.

He laughed darkly, “oh I do, you think that because you’re a woman you’re untouchable, but you’re not, you’re just another cheap whore.” 

Alexandra looked around her, trying to find something to defend herself with, she grabbed a centerpiece and threw it at him, hitting him on the face, her brother let out an angry scream and fired two shots. Alexandra was quick to move again and hit him with a painting on the head, effectively knocking him out, she kicked the gun away from him and quickly sagged, her hand quickly pressing against her bleeding wound, right below her left breast. She stumbled towards the kitchen, where Maggie was screaming into the phone. 

“Mags, I’m here, I just, I don’t think I have much time,” Alexandra said, her voice sounding tired. 

“No, no, no you hold on, 911 is on the way, please Aly, hold on,” Maggie pleaded. 

Alexandra nodded as she grabbed a kitchen towel and pressed it against her wound, it was still bleeding too much, she pressed her other hand against her belly and closed her eyes as a contraction went through. 

“Maggie, there’s something wrong with the baby,” Alexandra whispered. 

“Aly, just hold on, I’m on my way too, try to lie down somewhere,” Maggie advised. 

Alexandra looked down and saw that she was also bleeding between her legs, “Maggie, I think the baby’s coming out too, I… I’m not sure I’m going to make it.” 

“Alexandra Jane! You try,” Maggie sounded exasperated. 

Alexandra took a deep breath and nodded, she stumbled out of the kitchen and into her bedroom, holding onto the walls and leaving bloody handprints on her way, she managed to make it into her bathroom and into her tub, she turned on the water and removed her boots and pants with difficulty, everything was bloody around her and her hands were trembling as she lowered herself into the water. 

Several minutes later a group of paramedics rushed into the bathroom and Alexandra gave the fateful order that would end her life, the medic nodded at her and prompted her to push, while another medic held her head. 

Tyelkormo and Erulisse watched as Alexandra gave birth to a dark haired and green eyed baby. Erulisse smiled softly as the baby was pressed against Alexandra’s chest so that mother and daughter could spend at least a moment together. As Alexandra took a last breath, the memory vanished around them, leaving Erulisse and Tyelkormo back in the familiar grey room. 

* * *

Tyelkormo looked at Alexandra, she had tears running down her cheeks but there was a smile on her face, she looked at him and shook her head, letting go of his hand so that she could dry her tears. 

“That was the only time I held Rosie, she probably grew up without knowing me, I can only hope that she managed to meet her father,” Alexandra said softly.

“I… I am really sorry, your brother was a despicable beast, not even worthy of the title of man,” Tyelkormo said. 

“Thank you, Tyelkormo, I’ve long since made peace with my death,” Alexandra said, offering Tyelkormo a smile. 

“Call me Tyelko, you’re my sister, after all,” he said with a small grin. 

Alexandra smiled at him, “Okay, Tyelko, then you can call me Aly.” 

* * *

Maedhros noticed it first, Alexandra was uncharacteristically silent. It was as if she had been drawn into a melancholic mood. They were still in Gondor, as the elves were preparing themselves to depart, Valaina was going to Greenwood with Legolas and so was Tyelpe, while Alexandra, Maglor and Maedhros were going back to Imladris. Maedhros had encountered Thranduil early in the morning who had asked the taller elf about Alexandra, since the sinda King had seen her sitting alone by the white tree and had approached her, but the Maia had assured him that everything was fine, Thranduil was skeptical to believe it. 

Maedhros found her in their assigned room, she was laying on the bed, her gaze on the ceiling, he sighed before he got on the bed and pulled her onto his chest. 

“What is wrong, Aly?” he asked as he ran his hands through her air. 

Alexandra looked at him, her eyes were teary but she smiled, “I… last night I showed Tyelko how I died, I thought I was over it, it’s been a long time but I was wrong, it’s stupid.” 

Maedhros was left speechless, “Aurelisse, it is not stupid, it was your death and the birth of your first child, why were you showing that to Tyelko?” 

Maedhros had seen her death, as had Maglor, a long time ago, back in Amon Ereb. It had been after one of their rows, they had gone to sleep angrily and suddenly Maedhros and Maglor were relieving Alexandra’s death in their dreams. That had been the catalyst for Maedhros’ change in attitude towards Alexandra, he understood her better and he surely wouldn’t have wished her death on anyone be it friend or foe. 

“I thought it would help him understand me a little better, we were talking, I did it without thinking,” she said, hiding her face on Maedhros’ chest. 

“I’m sorry, Aurelisse, what can I do?” Maedhros asked. 

“You being here with me is enough,” Alexandra murmured against the fabric of his tunic. 

Maedhros pressed a kiss to her hair and tightened his hold on her, the door of their bedroom opened slowly and Valaina stuck her head in, Maedhros smiled at her, the elleth slid into the room, closing the door behind her and laid on the bed, on Alexandra’s other side and hugged herself to her parents. The three of them stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon. 


End file.
